Fleeting Touches
by Ncham9
Summary: Outside of being in the Navy, CPO Hiccup Haddock doesn't have much going on. Besides a mom he never sees and a dad making his life miserable, he has no family. What happens if Fleet Week in the city allows someone with blonde hair and blue eyes to wiggle their way in? And would she be anything more than just some girl at a port to him once he leaves? Hiccstridity ahead.
1. A Shore Thing

_**Fleeting Touches**_

Chapter 1 _A Shore Thing_

 **A/N: This is an idea that popped into my head when I was trying to think of what kind of alternate universe hasn't been done before. Among other concepts, this one stood out to me (which may have something to do with the pun in its title). Anyway, this comes from my utmost respect and admiration for all service men and women. I tried to make it as accurate possible, hence why it starts out a little bit technical. It will likely be less so as the story goes on. It's also my first attempt at an HTTYD fic, so I hope you enjoy :)**

 **-Nick (ncham9)**

There is always a strange energy that floats around port cities near the time of Fleet Week. This year's was no different. Chief Petty Officer Hiccup Haddock was certainly one to feel the buzz in the air as he and his fellow shipmates endured the torturous last day of travel into New York Harbor.

He was stationed on the _USS Berk_ , a cruiser of the class _Ticonderoga_. The _Berk_ and her crew were returning from routine patrols in the Mediterranean and Red Seas. The task was arduous and tedious, but necessary nonetheless. With the billions of dollars in cargo that pass through the already politically unstable area, piracy and attack were very serious threats to commercial vessels. While the job might sound well and good from the outside, those who performed it knew that it essentially amounted to babysitting largely quiet waters. Aside from a few false alarms and 'potential risks' that turned out to be negligible, life merely went by.

The safekeeping of the ship was where Hiccup's duties lied. He was a member of the Security Alert Team aboard the _Berk_ , charged with keeping order on the hunk of buoyant metal that was still considered U.S. territory and therefore a restricted area. Despite the importance of their role, he and his contemporaries were not so affectionately likened to mall cops by their shipmates, though certainly not to their faces. As men of the Navy, a rather proud sort, they took it in stride. If nothing else, at least they weren't in the Air Force. *****

Hiccup sat at a table on the mess deck with many of his fellow enlistees. While he could have eaten at the Chief's mess, he chose to sit with his subordinates in a show of solidarity. He picked at his lunch sparingly, knowing that the first thing he wanted to do once he was granted shore leave was eat a real meal at a restaurant. Nutrition could have been far worse for the crew, and had been in the past, so it wasn't worth complaining about, but it didn't compare to what he could have in the city. His stomach groaned in anticipation.

"Are you feeling alright, Chief?" asked a stocky, blonde sailor who sat next to him, eyeing him with concern, but also a hint of something else. How he heard the noise over the healthy din surrounding them, Hiccup didn't know, but he blinked himself out of his contemplations so as to address the young man.

"I'm fine, Fishlegs" he replied dismissively. Hiccup was enjoying the comfort of the silence that existed inside his own head when he focused solely on thinking to himself and he wished to return to it. The blonde persisted though.

"Are you sure?" he probed, seeming to not have achieved some desired result of the conversation. Hiccup looked at him, squinting in suspicion. After being on the same ship together for the past few months, he knew what Fishlegs wanted from him. He gave an exasperated grumble and rolled his eyes.

"Here" Hiccup sighed, sliding the metal tray along the similarly steel table, toward the other sailor.

"Well, I mean…if you don't want it…" Fishlegs began, attempting to sound aloof, only to be cut off by an all too knowing Hiccup.

"Just take it" he ordered, verging on a frustrated growl. The larger man quickly started scarfing down the additional meal in compliance. Hiccup wasn't angry, but desired to concentrate on his broodings rather than the insatiable hunger of the boy. If there was one thing that could be said about Chief Haddock, it was that he knew his shipmates.

Seaman Frankie "Fishlegs" Ingerman was one of the handful of crew assigned to Hiccup's team. Fishlegs was the newest and youngest (though not by far) among them. From what Hiccup had heard, he received his outlandish nickname from a humorous comment in regards to his usefulness in boot camp. The designation bore no malice, however, so it was used rather freely, having come to be accepted by the recipient with time. In addition, the idea alone of saying 'Seaman Ingerman' every time Hiccup called him made his tongue convulse.

He was rather large, but Hiccup was certain that under what his mind jokingly called 'blubber' was a significant store of muscle. Fishlegs had also gained a small amount of notoriety for two things: his brains, evident by his incessant spouting of mostly inconsequential facts, and his appetite, which did rather explain his stature.

Another of his team sat across from them, now snickering at the interaction between Hiccup and Frankie.

"Ha! You keep doing that and I'm sure we'll sink…" he laughed.

Between the bites of food he shoveled into his mouth, Frankie defended himself, saying "Actually…any weight added by personal consumption would be fairly negligible when you consider the water-displacement to ton ratio of the _Berk_ ".

"…and keep doing that and I'll make sure it's just you sinking…" the other added, scowling a little contemptuously.

"Lay off him, Snotlout" Hiccup spoke, just forcefully enough to impose his authority. Both of the two promptly went back to eating, Fishlegs more submissively, his counterpart doing so only after an indignant huff. Hiccup chose to disregard that.

Petty Officer Third Class Scott "Snotlout" Jorgenson was also under Hiccup's leadership. His nickname actually came from an insult the first officer had given him on his first year aboard the ship. That had been a good laugh for Hiccup for a few weeks following. Having gained an actual sense of self-worth after being promoted to his current rating, Snotlout scoffed at the superior's remark about his lack of saluting. Word has it that the sea life in the surrounding few miles of water ran scared at the sound of the man's vaguely Irish-sounding shouts. If only Hiccup had been there to see it.

Snotlout was still of a rather arrogant demeanor. He took orders but always seemed to do so begrudgingly. On top of that, he took a particular delight in exploiting the easy target of Fishlegs' weight for comedy. Still, Hiccup tolerated having him as a subordinate, not that he would really use his rank to make his life harder anyway. He did revel in putting the prick in his place every once in a while, though.

Lastly, sitting at the table of five, were two other blondes, though of skinnier builds than the former. They were brother and sister, twins in fact, Tucker "Tuffnut" and Rachel "Ruffnut" Thorston. The two both made childish 'oooh' sounds at Hiccup's scolding, though they were silenced by a single glare from him. They were a particularly maddening duo, having played no shortage of tricks and pranks while on the ship, albeit none of a notably harming nature. They both shared the same ranking as Snotlout; however they served as gunners mates. The two had a particular affinity toward seeing things "go boom", in their words. This suited their knack for repairs and maintenance of the ship's various batteries.

Regardless of their individually annoying traits, Hiccup did consider all of them his friends. For the most part, he treated them as equals, only resorting to pulling his rank in select instances. While he did allow them to call him by his first name, this could not be mistaken for true equality. They all knew that if he was angry, especially if he addressed them by their formal rank and name that they had better respond with 'Chief' at the end of their sentence and an instantaneous straightening up of their shit. Aside from these occasions, he was a rather laidback and friendly man to work for.

He was easy for them to get along with in no small part because of his similar age. He was only 23, rather young for his rating, whereas the other four were of 19, a pair of 20, and 21 years of age. It was an unspoken rule never to bring this up, however, because everyone was aware of how he got promoted so quickly. It was no mystery that the highest authority on the ship, Captain Stoick Haddock, a big mountain of a man with an equally massive red beard, was his father. This led many to believe that he was more so given the title because of his father's influence, rather than having truly earned it himself.

That was nonsense, of course. Hiccup worked his ass off every day since joining the navy, serving dutifully and beyond what was asked of him. No matter what anyone else said, _he_ made his way on his own merit. And he was well known to make sure that all who questioned the fact were soon made to believe it.

As the surrounding crew members ate and made light conversation and jests about what would come of their time ashore, Hiccup sat in silence. Besides intending to get some culinary indulgences, he really had no plan. Usually, sailors used this time to go into bars in uniform and try their best to leave with some young, promiscuous girls with loose morals. Hiccup wasn't really interested in all that, though. It was an unpopular opinion, but he was not really itching to jump into some female stranger's pants. Call him old fashioned, but he actually wanted a conversation and a friend out of a woman more than sloppy, drunk sex.

He was so consistent with this belief, in fact, that he had actually never even been in a woman's bed before. This may have been more due to the lack of opportunity for him rather than abstinence, though. The only girl to have ever shown vague interest in him was his girlfriend in high school, and that relationship lasted all of a month before they both realized that they were better off as just friends. He may have also only come to this realization a few months after she dumped him. She was the only girl he'd ever even kissed. But his shipmates didn't know this rather depressing reality, so he kept it to himself and turned to them for ideas.

"So what are you guys doing in port?" he asked abruptly, no one having paid him any mind since he'd spoken up for Fishlegs several minutes ago. They all looked at him curiously before Snotlout took this as an opportunity to talk about his favorite subject, himself.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to hook up with at least a girl a night, maybe two if I manage it" he asserted proudly, having no regard for the ass he sounded like.

"Pfft. I hope you're planning on stocking up on all the drugs you'll need." Ruffnut sneered, high-fiving her brother in celebration for the witty jibe.

"As if...the only drugs I need are right _here_ and _here_ " he boasted raising his right and left arm and flexing his biceps. "They work so well you can call me a heroine" he added, supplementing his display with a kiss to each of the muscles. While his arms were large and bulbous, Hiccup didn't think they had the definition to merit bragging about them. That didn't concern the dark-haired sailor though. Modesty didn't even occur to him as a possibility.

Fishlegs decided to interject, "Heroine implies female you know…". Both the twins and Snotlout scowled at him for his correction. The boy's intelligence was hard thing to appreciate, especially for those whom it was lost on. After a stagnant moment of dirty looks at the teen, the other three got back to the conversation they were apparently having between _only_ themselves.

"Anyway…I'd still go with poisoning them if I were you" Tuffnut said, sending both he and his sister into a fit of snorting laughter. Snotlout grumbled to himself and returned to eating his food.

Moving on, Hiccup turned to the twins and asked "What are you guys gonna do?".

The two of them looked at each other for a moment and then turned back, pronouncing in unison "Getting shit-faced". They smirked at the magical, shared brain that existed between them.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at their answer. 'Well that was all useless' he thought to himself, still coming short on ideas for his upcoming excursion. Drinking himself into a coma or becoming a serious risk for spreading an STD, very enticing options. Still looking for a decent possibility, Hiccup turned to Fishlegs, who had also gone back to finishing the last scraps of what used to be meatloaf off of his tray.

"What about you, Frankie?" he asked, noticing that the boy had neglected to answer. The blonde's head tilted up and bore a confused expression.

"Me?" the large young man asked. Hiccup didn't understand what was so complicated about his question.

"Is there another Frankie sitting at this table that I don't know about?" Hiccup asked rhetorically. They must have been teaching something different in high schools since he graduated.

"Oh…um…n-no. Sorry, it's just…you…you never call me by my name is all" the boy sputtered. This struck Hiccup as a little odd.

"So? People call me by my name. That is yours isn't it?" he asked sarcastically. Maybe he was wrong about the boy being smart.

"Y-Yes, Chief. I'm going to see my mother in Long Island." Fishlegs replied, still stuttering for some reason. Could Hiccup really make him that nervous? It's not like he's an actual officer, not to mention he was significantly shorter than the boy and of a much lighter frame.

"Well…so you're from the area?" Hiccup continued, doing his best to ignore the boy's uncomfortable skittishness.

"Yes, Chief"

"Hiccup for now. So what do you do for fun around there?" Hiccup responded, taking the opportunity to do some hobby shopping. The boy may have held some usefulness after all.

"I…uh…well my friends and I back in high school used to play Dungeons and Dragons on weekends" Fishlegs answered after a moment of consideration, though it still sounded like a question. Maybe Hiccup should lay off the dry sarcasm around him. He seemed to somehow manage to be intimidating despite his meager size and nasal voice. Regardless, Dungeons and Dragons, while he did partake in it occasionally in his youth, wasn't something he intended to do for his one week in New York. Seeing the endeavor to procure ideas from the group as a failure, he retreated to quiet contemplation. Frankie took this as a sign to do the same.

So far, he had a few hours until they made port and still no progress.

-College is something akin to torture, the only real difference being it is more expensive. Not only did it sap most of Astrid's money, but took with it most of her energy, free time, and capacity to have fun. It'd been months seen she'd actually gone out to do anything but work and train.

Though it was the middle of May and most of her fellow students were taking the summer off to actually enjoy themselves, she had elected to take summer classes, a decision she was quickly coming to regret. Sure, it meant that she could earn more credits and eventually graduate sooner, but it also ensured that she hated life for more of the year.

Having just closed her British literature textbook after a long few hours of studying, Astrid rubbed her temples sorely. Her eyes grew weary and it was only 6 pm. She needed coffee. Returning the overly large and heavy book to her backpack, she stood up and walked over to the kitchen of her apartment to hopefully get enough caffeine into her bloodstream to make it through the night.

As she started pressing buttons on her chintzy cappuccino machine, a jingle accompanied by a few metallic clicks sounded behind her. The apartment door swung open and through it stepped a young, green-eyed brunette.

"Hi Heather" Astrid grumbled, more due to her lethargy than the other girl's presence.

"Hey Hofferson" Heather replied as she set her bag down and her coat on the hook by the door. "You sound like death. What's up?" she asked, being in tune to Astrid's various moods after the past three years of being her roommate. Astrid sighed, knowing that no defense would be able to convince her friend of anything other than what she already knew.

"Exam on _Paradise Lost_ is killing me" the blonde admitted, frustrated at the world for having given her life. She didn't want to be having this conversation, mostly out of envy of Heather for having wisely chosen to have a life during the summer. It was the only time Astrid would freely admit to having made a mistake.

All of her life, she had strived to be the best. She had known since the age of eight that she wanted to go to New York University and thirteen years of nearly non-stop work later, she continued endeavored for excellence. Along with juggling her academics and a part-time job to supplement her scholarships, Astrid also managed to train and practice for her athletics. 'Lazy days' were not even a concept in her world.

So she was no stranger to having studied so hard and for so long that her head felt like it was collapsing under its own weight. Coffee was pretty high up on the list of remedies. She took her freshly brewed cup of God's gift to the over-worked to the couch and set down next to Heather, who had already resigned to watching TV.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Astrid asked, making conversation as a means to distract herself. Things could have been worse; she could've had to live with someone whom she hated. That was a very real possibility considering the amount of people who fit that description. She had been fairly fortunate Heather. At least she was alright; fairly clean, organized, and good with rent. Astrid could even say that the girl was her best friend, or more accurately, the only one she had time for. Lucky Heather and her ability to have a social life. Said girl smirked devilishly in response.

"Me? I'm going out and finding myself a sailor to wrap my legs around." She declared unabashedly. That was the one thing Astrid could criticize the girl for, her lack of shame. She offered no defense for blatantly using people for a good time. However, Astrid could say that she could appreciate both the honesty and the fact that Heather knew how to take control. She wasn't one to beat around the bush in a relationship or get pushed around by some guy. She knew what she wanted and she went after it. Astrid could relate to that. In reference to the girls answer, though, she rolled her eyes.

"Mhm. In other news, the sky is blue…" Astrid jabbed playfully. This was a comfortable topic for the two, having spent many a night regaling in Heather's misadventures, most of them involving men. While Astrid certainly had some stories of her own to tell, they weren't as numerous or interesting. Still, she didn't consider the other girl to be excessive in her sex life; she just knew when and how to let loose every once in a while. Maybe Astrid could learn a thing or two from that.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing; you don't even know…" Heather led on sarcastically, "It's Fleet Week! Get dressed, you're coming with me.". While it was true the over-worked girl didn't know that, she clearly didn't need to. She had much better things to preoccupy her thoughts with, like her exam next week.

"No" Astrid flatly replied, trying to kill the conversation in its infancy.

"Oh come on…" the other girl pleaded, now taking to pouting and begging Astrid with big, green eyes. The blonde was not going to be swayed so easily. After three years of living together, the effect of that trick had long since disappeared.

"I don't have time to watch you go tongue some poor Navy boy, I have too much going on" Astrid said, glancing back at her back pack which was currently resting on the floor by the table she had previously occupied. It was a constant reminder of everything that needed to be done.

"That's exactly the problem," Heather pointed out, poking a finger into her roommate's side to get her attention; "You need to loosen up have some fun and what better way to do that than being surrounded by seamen?". Astrid snorted at the crude humor, but tried to remain resolute, though she wasn't convincing anyone.

"Eww" she chided, earning a giggle at her reaction.

"So, are you coming or not?" Heather asked, staring into the other girl's eyes, daring her to say 'no'.

"If I say 'not' will you actually leave me alone?" Astrid returned, locking gaze with her roommate and quirking an eyebrow. Heather snorted and a broad grin stretched across her face.

"Come on…you know me better than to even hope for that" she replied, crossing her arms and reclining into the back of the couch, readying herself for a long battle.

"So my options are to go out and not get anything done or to stay here and accomplish the same amount of nothing? Do I have this right?" Astrid sighed, knowing she had already lost when Heather walked into the apartment. She had probably already planned on dragging the blonde out against her will from the start, only choosing to take a nonchalant approach to it.

"Yup" Heather replied simply.

Astrid rolled her eyes and groaned, muttering something like a defeated "fine" as she stood up and trudged to her room to pick out something to wear. Willing or not, she was still going to look presentable. She was certainly going to miss the warm sweatpants and baggy hoodie that currently draped over her body loosely.

"That's a good girl" Heather called out from behind her on the sofa. Astrid could almost feel her smirk across the room.

"If I fail my test you owe me tuition" she spat back as she closed the door to her room. They hadn't even left yet and she wanted to come back. Her eyes were strained from long hours in front of the bleached, white pages of her textbook and she imagined that her ears would come to know a similar pain as soon as they were hit by the obnoxiously loud music in whatever bar they would wind up in. Already physically and mentally exhausted, she thought 'maybe I could use a drink…'.

 ***This is a reference to the derision of the Air Force by other branches of the military, largely due to its lack of history when compared to the Army, Navy, etc. It's a joke. I respect all servicemen.**


	2. Bar-Scene Beligerence

_**Fleeting Touches**_

Chapter 2 _Bar-Scene Beligerence_

 **A/N: Warning: Snotlout being more than a bit of a douche ahead.**

Hiccup couldn't really consider himself much of a 'going to bars' kind of guy. Really, he was more of the staying at home and doing basically nothing type. So while he had elected to come to the noisy place that had to have been breaking some sort of maximum occupancy limit, he was not at all in his element.

He'd spent all of his free time (and a good portion of when he was supposed to be working) daydreaming about what he might do in port that day. The _Berk_ docked in the early evening. A few hours later, having returned from a small-portioned, but nonetheless expensive meal, he quickly realized that wasting the opportunity to do something besides being confined to the ship for weeks was going to drive him insane. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to at least try to have a little fun.

Subsequently, he decided to follow some of the last of the crew members off the ship to wherever they were going. If nothing else, he could entertain himself with the gamble of where he'd end up. The two young seamen happened to head off to the first bar in sight, not too far from the dock where his floating home was tied up.

Given its proximity to the harbor, Hiccup supposed that it shouldn't have been very surprising that the place was crowded. It was brimming with his brothers; all dressed in their summer whites, along with a smattering of twenty-somethings, most of whom were already getting drunk off their asses. If there was one thing you shouldn't do, it was drink with a sailor.

He sat at the bar, staring aimlessly into his drink as if he expected it to do a flip or something. Instead, it just sat there with the liquid reverberating with the blaring music. It was no wonder that everyone there was yelling at each other. He looked around the large room and wondered how anyone found this to be fun. Sure, he understood that many of them had been cooped up with almost only the same sex for a few weeks, but he didn't really consider the prospect of a date worth the headache of the garish, droning beat and uncomfortable atmosphere. Maybe that last aspect only applied to him.

Still, he scanned the room and tried to pick out the faces that he knew. There were familiar faces from all over the ship. He saw various engineers and technicians, though he couldn't say that he knew many of their names. The large mass of bodies seemed to consist of mostly enlistees, though he could see a few commissioned ranks amongst the crowd.

Standing out in particular were the Thorston twins. They were making good on their word to get 'shit faced', as they put it. It looked like they were currently sitting at a table and dueling each other in both an arm wrestling and simultaneous drinking contest. As the beer in their glasses quickly disappeared into their mouths, both of their arms slammed to the table with a loud thud, followed by a cacophony of cheers. The female sister screamed in victory and was celebrated, while Tuffnut yelled something incoherently about a rematch. The two sat down and repeated the whole process again. Well that sounded like _riveting_ entertainment…

Hiccup's gaze moved on. He found himself wishing that Frankie could have been there. True, he wasn't old enough, but Hiccup knew that was not what prevented him. The boy was probably sitting at home, spending time amongst his family, likely telling them about his time at sea. They were probably proud of him. Hiccup wondered what that was like. It sounded nice, but he wouldn't know. His family time consisted of being called up to the captain's quarters of the _Berk_ so that he could be made to feel inadequate by his father and never getting to see his mother, who had decided a long time ago that she couldn't be married to an overbearing and controlling man whose home floated hundreds of miles away from her. All that Hiccup knew of her was that she lived somewhere in Pennsylvania, not that it really mattered.

The only person whom he had ever really considered family was the first officer, a man he'd come to affectionately known as Gobber. He was the only one to ever support him and make him feel like he was worth something. Everyone else seemed to think he was a good for nothing, entitled brat who only got anywhere in life by holding onto the coattails of his father. Gobber was the only one who appreciated how hard Hiccup worked, not just for himself, but for everyone on the _Berk_ , his entire country even. That, apparently, was the best kept secret that the Navy had.

Also not finding the last of the few people he was actually fond of on the ship, his eyes landed on Snotlout. Hiccup sighed to himself as he saw the boy also try to make gains on his plan to find conquests. He was currently talking up some poor, young girl who looked terribly bored. Knowing Snotlout, he was probably going on about how great he is. Hiccup felt sorry for her, but not enough to do anything about it.

Disinterested, Hiccup returned his attention to the dark, strong liquor that was in front of him. He sipped at it, despite the fact that it felt like he was drinking acetone. He was never one to be able to tolerate alcohol well. That was yet another thing that his father found made him less of a man, the captain insisting upon thrusting whiskey into Hiccup's hand every time they met, despite his protests. There was a long list of things that gave him the same status in the eyes of his father.

Some clearly intoxicated shipmate of Hiccup's stumbled backwards into him, nearly splashing his own brightly colored cocktail onto both of their uniforms.

"Sorry, sir" the young man muttered in heavily slurred speech.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and stood up, acknowledging neither the man, his transgression, nor his mistake in addressing him. Hiccup merely stood up and walked away, trying to push through the writhing mass of people to get as far away from the source of the assault on his eardrums as possible. He spied an empty seat at the other end of the bar and quickly made his way to take it.

When he reached the stool, which was distant enough from the speakers to at least hear his own thoughts, he slid his legs around it and placed his drink on the counter top. In doing so, his knees bumped into the thigh of the person sitting next to him.

"Sorry" he muttered indifferently, not even taking his eyes off what he was pretty sure was rum, but likely could have been paint thinner, in his glass.

"It's fine" the other person said, obviously a young woman by her voice. She sounded just as bored and apathetic as he. He hadn't really taken notice of her before he sat down. Curious as to whom else found the scene as trite as he did, Hiccup turned to cast a sidelong glance at her. She looked like she epitomized what all of his fellow sailors were looking for, except for how she clearly didn't give a shit about any of them. She had fair skin, only slightly more of a peach color than his own, blonde hair in an intricate braid that seemed to be of almost the same gold as the thin, metal necklace around her neck. Though she was staring at the TV that hung on the bar wall, albeit it not with any hint of interest, he could see that her eyes were blue. The color reminded him of some of the peaceful, clear waters that he had seen on his travels, particularly the hue that was always there to greet him right before the sun rose.

In short, she very was pretty, but Hiccup didn't think much of her beyond that. He went back to the caustic chemical in his glass, trying to alleviate some form of tension he was carrying. He tried to let the alcohol seep in and work its magic. He needed to relax, at least a little bit. At the same time, he couldn't stop himself from wondering why the girl beside him wasn't trying to do the same. It made sense that he was sitting alone silently, because in all honesty, what else would he do? But it defied reason that she was so still and rigid. She was young, attractive, could have been the life of the party. If it's what she wanted, she could leave with whomever she picked from the room, but she didn't pay anyone any attention. She clearly wasn't there just to drink because she only did so every few minutes with small sips.

He decided not to try and figure it out. After all, understanding women was undoubtedly _not_ his forte. Then again, neither was drinking.

Hiccup went back to people-watching. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were evidently starting to feel the effects of their drinks, their movements having turned sloppy and slowed. The excitement around them seemed to have died out some. He looked around to see what Snotlout had actually gotten up to. Hiccup quietly hoped that he hadn't had any luck, because if Snotlout actually managed to woo some unfortunate girl, he was going to be insufferable for the next few weeks.

The Chief Petty Officer spotted the signature black hair that was almost darker than the night even while cut so short. Scott was engaged in a conversation with someone, clearly a different girl than the one from before. She had long, ebony hair that fell down her back and some very prominent, red lipstick on. She wore rather skimpy, denim shorts and a similarly revealing top. Though he particularly preferred the curiously anti-social girl to his left, Hiccup thought that she was still good-looking enough to warrant hoping for failure by her suitor. He absolutely wasn't at all jealous of Scott's confidence. Nope, not one bit.

He watched as the women with the raven mane smiled politely at Snotlout, though it looked rather feigned. Her eyes lacked emotion and the responses she gave to whatever he was tittering on about only ever consisted of a few syllables. Every now and then, a quiet sigh could be seen passing through her vibrantly colored lips. Hiccup once again took pity on her, knowing better than he would have wished what being trapped in a conversation with the man was like.

He was sure that he could hear the talk between them, the pair being forced to almost shout in the relative clamor. Hiccup closed his eyes and tried to distinguish the sound from the rest of the din. He was definitely not spying out of envy. Certainly not. At least…not provably.

Snotlout was complaining about how boring the ship was with scarcely any women aboard and Hiccup was sure that he heard some snippets about himself. Scott's companion, if you could call her that, simply nodded and probably hummed affirmatives in an effort to move the conversation along. That was something appreciable about her; she had the common decency to not flatly turn him down. A more direct approach would probably have been better, though, considering Snotlout's lack of reception to her dismissiveness.

And he had apparently decided to emphasize that point.

"So hey, what's the difference between you and the Burmula Triangle?" he began, fumbling his words in his drunken stupor. Hiccup looked on eagerly in anticipation of how horribly this would go. The girl rolled her eyes in frustration, though it went unnoticed by the intoxicated sailor.

"Do you mean _Bermuda Triangle_?" she corrected blankly. If only the moment could be captured in a bottle and stowed in Hiccup's quarters forever. His gaze intensified.

"Whatever babe" he conceded in what used to be clear English before it passed through his alcohol ravaged mouth. "Anyway, the answer is ***burp*** I think you really do swallow seamen" he joked, though he was the only one to find actual humor in it. The dark-haired girl furrowed her eyebrows angrily and slammed her drink next to his white cap on the table, hard enough that it surprised Hiccup that she didn't break the glass.

"Fucking pig" she spat venomously, before turning and walking away. To her credit, she had given a valiant effort in genially putting up with his bullshit up until that point. As far as Hiccup was concerned, that girl was pretty commendable. He looked metaphorically to the heavens and thought to whomever was listening, 'You're not going to let him breed, are you?'. As expected, he was given no clear answer. He was content to allow the blatant denial of Snotlout's advances to be as much of a sign as needed.

The other man did not appear to think so, however. He instead took great offense at anyone not having a twinkle in their eyes upon the mere mention of his name. As the girl stormed away from the table they were both previously standing by, he latched his big, meaty hand around her wrist. She spun around with murder in her eyes when Scott started to speak, smirking cockily.

"Listen...maybe we don't need to go all the way. A hundred bucks for a quick gobble instead?" he suggested, somehow mixing arrogant confidence and traces of desperation in his voice. It was a perplexing combination. Hiccup stood still as he watched the events unfold, though he was starting to become annoyed himself at the comments. Navy men already didn't have the greatest reputation for respect. It didn't need to be squandered further by a petulant jackass. The incident had also piqued the interest from the blonde sitting next to him.

"There isn't enough money on the fucking planet" the girl hissed, her face growing redder by the second. She pulled on her arm, only to have it remain in his vice-like grip. "Let me go" she demanded furiously. Snotlout was still grinning nonchalantly, as if it were still a game to him. Hiccup was starting to feel bile rise in his throat in disgust.

"No was not on your list of options babe" Scott chuckled to himself, still slurred by the effects of heavy drinking. The girl looked barely restrained from letting loose a barrage of fists into his face. "Now, about that…" he started; only to be interrupted by the shuffling of wood scraping against itself as Hiccup stood up from his seat. A few others had taken notice and looked about to act, but he was focused on the events in front of him.

"JORGENSON!" he roared, completely defying his typically nasal speech. At the forceful sound, the boy in question dropped the girl's hand and searched around for the source of the bellow. All conversation in the room died at that instant, they eyes of everyone inside falling upon the two sailors. Hiccup tried not to notice.

Upon recognizing the person shouting at him, Snotlout jumped to attention and raised his hand to his forehead in salute.

"Yes, Chief?" he answered, evidently annoyed that he was being interrupted in his pursuit. He (not so discreetly) muttered obscenities under his breath. Hiccup had no patience for him.

"Apologize and let the lady get on with her night" he growled imperatively.

His subordinate huffed to himself and squinted his eyes heatedly, but nonetheless turned and muttered a heartless "sorry", his hand falling from its attentive position to his side. He cocked his head back to look at his irate superior, making intense eye contact, almost daring the man to do more.

"Now get out" Hiccup commanded, unwavering in his authority. Snotlout looked back at him, rather surprised that the he had been further demeaned. He thought it must have been a bluff.

"Chief Haddock…" he questioned imprudently.

"Unless you mean to tell me that I have a fucking stutter, you sniveling little shit, leave… _now_ …" Hiccup cut him off, seething in his own right.

Petty Officer Jorgenson stared into his unwavering eyes once more before deciding that there was nothing he could do. He picked up his hat from the table beside him and furiously stomped away through the crowd of people, the only sound he made being that tap of his polished shoes on the wood floor and the distinct cracking of his knuckles inside his fists. He gruffly shouldered past everyone and Hiccup watched as he eventually made it to the door and out into the night.

All eyes once again returned to him and became increasingly aware of his aggravated states. His own fingers had curled into themselves, gripped tightly around the hem of his jacket. He was sweating a little as well. For a moment, he wasn't sure whether or not Scott was going to take a swing at him. Hiccup decided to move past it. He let of the white fabric and let out a deep sigh, before sitting down at the table once more. He refocused himself on the liquor with yet another item added to the pile of reasons he had to drink. The other bar-goers returned to their talks, undoubtedly with a new topic of discussion. Hiccup's team didn't need this kind of publicity. He thought to himself as he did his best to keep down an increasing amount of alcohol.

Astrid had become incredibly curious of the young man who reclaimed his seat beside her.

Up until that point she hadn't thought much of him, save for a passing reflection for his quietness when compared to the raucous nature of his contemporaries. Still, she merely sat acknowledged his existence and returned to watch football highlights on the bar's TV. She was there out of obligation to her friend and nothing more. She didn't even indulge in the overly sweet cocktail in front of her except for meager sips.

It was only when said friend started to be in a bit of trouble that she really considered him.

As per usual, Heather had actually been putting herself out there, meeting new people and looking like she was having a generally good time. That is, until she happened across a bulky guy in the same white dress as many of the other men in the bar. He seemed like her usual type, muscular and passably handsome. He was a little shorter than those she usually went for but otherwise fitting the pattern.

And then the conversation took a turn for the worst. Astrid didn't hear much of what was said between them until her friend's foul mouth start to run. She sighed, thinking, 'What'd you do now?'. She turned around, but to her surprise found a more sober than she was expecting Heather being man-handled by the same guy. He held her in place as the girl tried to move away, muttering something that was likely disgusting at her with a drunken aloofness about her.

Astrid made to stand up, a plan forming in her mind that involved her knee and him having an inability to make children. She got out of her barstool and designed to walk over there, but before she could get away from her seat, a bark so weighty erupted from beside her. Before she really registered what was happening, the brawny douche had let go of Heather. When she noticed this, she turn back to find whom had given the roar.

She didn't believe her eyes as the previously silent and fellow next to her turned into this assertive and imposing man. She watched in near awe as he put the other in his place, his voice seeming even more impossibly powerful with each word. Her bewilderment subsided as she caught a glimpse of the dark-haired brute leaving in defeat. She could almost see the figurative tail between his legs.

The world resumed its usual din that had been muted by the man's voice as he became calmly seated again. The ire that had come to spread over his fairly pale face had dulled to more of a pink than the furious red it was.

Breaking her focus on him, she returned her attention to Heather. The two quickly walked toward each other.

"Are you alright?" the blonde asked taking her friend's hands in her own so as to inspect her wrist. It was red from the ordeal but nothing that would leave a mark. The darker-haired girl took her limbs back and rubbed them soothingly herself.

"I'm fine. I had it under control." She declared indignantly, though her green eyes looked like they were still slightly reeling back from the shock a few moments before.

"Yeah it sure looked like it. You didn't need any help at all…" Astrid chided sarcastically, rolling her eyes for effect. Remembering who had in fact delivered the aid, she looked back over her shoulder at the not-so-quiet-all-the-time man sitting at the bar. "Of all the people here, he would have been the last one I expected to speak up" she noted.

"Hmm…maybe, but I nearly pissed myself when he did" Heather added, earning an amused huff from her roommate. Smiling Astrid turned back to face the girl.

"So, you ready to call this night a fail and go home?" she asked, hoping for an escape from her public imprisonment.

"Not quite…" Heather lead on, giving a devilish look on her face and stroking an imaginary beard as she looked beyond the other girl.

"I don't like that look" Astrid declared, raising an eyebrow at her before turning to look at what warranted the sly stare. She followed her gaze until her eyes landed upon the previous topic of discussion, now with his own cap off, rubbing his short, russet brown hair. "No" she said, "You've had enough bad luck with the Navy. No need to double down."

"I wasn't thinking about _me_ "

Astrid took a moment to decipher the cryptic proclamation. If Heather wasn't thinking about herself in regards to the man, who could she be…no. Absolutely not. "Forget it" Astrid decreed stalwartly.

"Aww come on. We already know he's nice." Heather defended.

"No, we do not know that. All we know is that he can scare the piss out of you from across the room. That's not my idea of nice." Astrid argued fervently. She was just ready to leave and go back to studying in her familiar apartment with no asinine guys to deal with.

" _Almost._ I said almost." Heather corrected, "And that was only because of the other prick".

"No Heather"

"Look, he's cute too"

Despite her will against it, Astrid found herself turning round again to look at the man. His snowy uniform stretched across his back, slightly revealing his lean contours. Muscles could vaguely be discerned. Not to mention that some of his ass hung off the barstool enticingly. It looked so… _firm_. She did _not_ notice that.

She also recalled the subtle politeness in the way he spoke when he nudged her leg. It was shy, but at the same time, a little endearing. It was amazing that this was the same person who quieted an entire room minutes later. It just didn't seem to match the rest of him. Even though she couldn't decipher why she cared, Astrid found herself strangely curious of the paradoxical man before her. Still, she doubted her friend.

"If you like him so much, you talk to him" she suggested half-heartedly. She couldn't think of a real reason not to go over there, but she skirted away from the possibility none the less.

"One, because unlike you, I have actually talked to a couple of guys tonight, and two, admit it, you like him already too" Heather quipped in return. She caught the blonde off guard with her accusation, forcing the girl to look around nervously and fumble over the syllables of words, only to have them turn to indistinct mush as they left her mouth. Heather found herself chuckling at the flustered girl, earning a swift jab to the shoulder and a threatening scowl.

"Fine" Astrid huffed indignantly as she turned and started toward her previous seat at the bar. While she was annoyed that she had been played by her best friend (who was now crossing her arms and smirking victoriously in a way that, had she not already walked a good ways away, would have warranted another punch in the arm), she could admit that there were worse things in the world than being forced against her will to chat with some guy in a bar, especially a handsome, fascinating one such as he. She reclaimed her seat in front of her drink and after a deep breath, turned to face the man, leaning her arm against the countertop.

"E-Excuse me…sir?" She squeaked, nervous despite herself. She mentally kicked herself for it. She was Astrid Hofferson, the proud, accomplished, soon-to-be Summa cun Laude of a distinguished university. She was not going to be intimidated by a measly sailor.

At least…that's what she told herself…

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I have to say, I'm really surprised by the result of just the first chapter. It was just the anemic beginning to my first story in this fandom, but after only 6 days I have 21 new followers. That's pretty cool by my standards. So thanks for your support guys. Sorry that I showed my appreciation with a cliff hanger though :3. Anyway, please review. I'd love to hear anything you guys have to say about this so far.**

 **-Nick (ncham9)**


	3. Fumbled Flirtations

_**Fleeting Touches**_

Chapter 3 _Fumbled Flirtations_

 **A/N: I really hope this isn't as boring as I think it is. Also, I'm really appreciative of the response I'm getting to this story so far. You guys have been amazing.**

"E-Excuse me…sir?"

'Ugh! What now?' Hiccup thought to himself as he heard the shy voice of someone beside him. He'd just thrown out one of his team members, shouted in a room full of his peers, and on top of that, his drink wasn't doing enough about his blood-alcohol level to make him feel better about any of it. It was no wonder that he had a headache. The last thing that he needed was another drunk nuisance to disturb his night. Apparently it was too much to ask to be left alone after the whole debacle with Snotlout.

He sighed, very audibly expressing his distaste in being addressed, especially when it was incorrectly done. "It's chief" he grumbled petulantly. It really wasn't that hard to look at his rank. It was clearly displayed and there were even charts about it.

"Oh…umm…sorry, Chief" the voice nearly squeaked.

Astrid was growing more and more frustrated with how meek she sounded. It wasn't in her character. Not to mention that she was being overly polite. The guy didn't need to be such an ass. All she was trying to do was show a little respect. How was she supposed to know he was a 'chief'? As far as she was concerned, he was just another man, but she couldn't very well call him that. She was getting ready to get up and leave the conversation there, smothered in its infancy.

The voice registered with Hiccup strangely. It resonated in his ears differently than anyone he knew to be aboard his ship. It was higher pitched than he was familiar with and had an inherent yet subtle gentleness to it. In addition, her coyness didn't seem to be very navy-like. Curious of the person who had called his attention, he sat straighter in his chair and turned to look at the stranger.

To his surprise, his eyes were met with soft facial features spotted with freckles, and sporting cerulean irises and flowing, gilded locks tied into a neat braid. She recoiled slightly when he looked to her, backing away in what was just too slow to call a flinch. She bore a rather perplexing expression as well. It was the same girl who had been sitting there before, but only now did he have a chance to appreciate her fully. She was…well she practically glowed, entrancing even the most distant eye to cast a glance at her beauty. It was almost too much to take in for a moment.

"Uh…h-hi?" he sputtered nervously, the previously brazen irritation melting away to reveal a more skittish anticipation. He could almost feel his pupils dilating, a rush of adrenaline trickling through his extremities. He realized that he didn't know what to say; completely lost on what interest the girl could possibly have in him. Knowing his luck, she was going to ask him to move so that her boyfriend could sit next to her. Still, he awkwardly stared back, unblinking and almost with a sense of fear.

And Astrid found herself intrigued by his sudden attitude change.

She huffed a small laugh at his reaction, which he interpreted as definitely _not_ a good sign. She reached a hand up to tuck a loose, blonde tress behind her ear. The strand came down from her scalp, along with many of its twins, some of whom hung over her face but were swept to the side in bangs. Hiccup followed her motion as she brought the curl back, leading his eye to trace the flow of gold that rolled evenly around her head, coming about the other side in an intriguing plait. It was so intricately done but perfect in every twist and turn it took, columns swirling and intertwining in a grand masterpiece. Even with Hiccup's rather analytical mind and a sailor's knowledge of ropes, it was near impossible to figure out its architecture. The long braid came to a halt right around the top of her chest and Oh dear God! He was just staring at her breasts! He quickly averted his gaze back up to her eyes. At least _they_ could hold his attention. She didn't look furious, so maybe she didn't notice?

The girl did her own shiver to snap herself out of a trance. There was a moment that passed which was simply filled with eye contact between them. Astrid could stare at his for a lifetime. They were green, not the same bright lime as Heather's, but something much deeper, as verdant as a lush forest, teeming with the same amount of life. The details of the orbs were like designs that took artisan masters entire lifetimes to meticulously carve into jade stones. She just realized that no one had spoken for a couple seconds, though it felt like an eternity. She coughed lightly to regain her speech.

"Hi…" she parroted blankly. Since when was she this flustered? She was of a take-charge sort, daunted by none. What was a simple guy in a neatly pressed, sharp-looking white suit to make her anxious? The first step was to retake control of the stifled conversation. She had to come up with something to say, anything would do. "So…you're in the navy?" she asked. Okay, maybe something a little less obvious would have been better. He didn't seem to mind though.

"Well, yeah actually" Hiccup answered plainly. He then proceeded to bite his tongue vindictively. "Shit. Uh…I mean sorry. That was probably rhetorical, right?" he amended, mentally whipping himself yet again for having now sworn at her. He sure knew how to screw up a simple conversation with a woman. He wanted to give up and shove his face into his hands. That was…until she laughed again.

"No…it's alright. That was a dumb question anyway." She admitted, smiling even without the intention to. It was kinda funny, the way he talked so timidly. It was a remarkable turnaround from the poorly tempered grouch she had witnessed a few minutes earlier. He was so mild-mannered, actually, that she'd even go so far as to say that she could take him in a fight with a hand tied behind her back. Coupling that with the fact that the same guy nearly caused a lapse in Heather's toilet training, she thought that he was a pretty humorous combination. It was definitely something to let herself relax. "I'm Astrid" she said, assertively extending her hand to the man.

Hiccup had never been as mesmerized as when he really paid attention to her laugh for the first time. It was…like singing, but so much more angelic. There were so many words to describe it: magnetic in its attraction, symphonic in its musicality. It was something that he'd honestly consider for his alarm clock, much more pleasant to wake up to than the droning ring he currently had. Her sound echoed in his mind long after it was gone from the air, only being stopped when she offered her name and her hand. He jumped at the opportunity to shake it, his only qualm being a hope that his palms weren't as sweaty as he thought.

"I…uh…H-Hiccup. My name's Hiccup" he stuttered hopelessly. He was too caught up in the sensation of her soft, feminine hands that somehow still didn't portray delicacy. This Astrid had a surprisingly strong handshake, one that made him question his own. The girl smirked.

"I thought it was 'Chief'?" she joked lightly. On second thought, maybe that was a little bold of her. She had hardly met the guy yet, but she was already undermining his rank. Something told her that she could afford to take the risk with him, however. He just seemed so…docile. It was a good kind of a docile, though, really. Almost like a deer, just something good-natured and she dared to think innocent. While his face didn't show any anger per say, it wasn't quite the reaction she was hoping for. The even part of his lips had lilted downward suddenly. His arm rose to scratch the back of his neck.

"Right, sorry about that. It's just…just Hiccup…for you." He amended, guiltily. He truthfully wished he hadn't snapped at her like that. He was just in a testy mood, completely independent of her.

"Really? Just Hiccup for me? What an honor." She asked ironically, earning a snorting chuckle from the man, much to her relief. He was so serious for that previous moment. If nothing else, she wanted to see him lighten up a little bit. At the very least, she owed him that for helping Heather.

Hiccup had actually really appreciated the sarcasm. That was something that had been a daily part of his life in the navy. It had been so thoroughly driven into him that satire practically ran through his veins, so when he heard her using the incredibly familiar form of mockery, it couldn't have been more of a point in her favor.

"Well, are you sure that I don't have to call you 'Her majesty, Astrid'? Or maybe Princess instead?" he returned lightheartedly.

She let out a loud laugh and said "Only if you'd like to get punched", though her smile betrayed the threat. Hiccup found himself amused as well and Astrid discovered that she liked it. He had the weirdest kind of gap-toothed grin that she still found…well… _cute._ There was a lot about him that she could call cute.

"Duly noted"

"So what's the difference anyway? Between 'sir' and 'chief', I mean?" Astrid's ever inquisitive brain forced her to ask. Hiccup was all too happy to respond. He enjoyed being able to talk about something he was familiar with. It gave him a sense of usefulness for once.

"Well, my rank is chief petty officer, hence the 'chief' part" he explained.

Astrid interjected playfully, "Petty officer? Sounds _very_ dignified…". He tried to seem admonishing as he looked at her, but could not find it within himself to stop his lips from curling upwards.

"Very" he repeated, smiling, before he continued, "So anyway, I'm addressed as 'Chief', but 'sir' is for commissioned officers. They're above my pay grade. You don't call me 'sir' because I work for a living.". He added the last part, hoping to get a rise out of her. Instead, she just looked at him, confused by the anecdote. The rest of the crew would have gotten it. "I guess that's more of an inside joke. We make fun of officers because they tell people to do something instead of doing it themselves." He explicated.

"And what do _they_ say to that?" she questioned, apparently enraptured by all of the new information he provided her. It felt nice for Hiccup to actually have attention payed to him without having to scream his head off.

"Well no one knows. They yell so loud that anyone who can hear goes deaf." Hiccup answered facetiously. He found himself watching as the muscles in her face tightened to show a broader grin, how they rounded in her flawless cheeks, and simultaneously formed dimples in the center of them. Her face was like a moving statue; her skin like perfectly sculpted marble, except his brain told him that it was so much more silken. He couldn't help but mirror the expression whole-heartedly. She had an infectious nature to her giddiness, something that made you want to elicit more and at the same time forced you to produce your own. She was remarkable in that way.

After a good laugh, she said, "Alright, that explains the chief part, but that still doesn't explain the Hiccup half. What kind of name is that?". She worried that she may have done it again, offended him. It was a bit presumptuous to think that she could already insult his name as well. "Sorry, I didn't mean…" she began, only to be interrupted by a still beaming Hiccup.

"Oh, please. I've lived with it long enough to know that it's weird." he chortled, as though he'd had the same conversation multiple times before. "It's some kind of Nordic name. It's like…my great, great, great grandpa or someone's, aunt's, father's name. It means…well it means runt or weakling. Something like that." he spelled out, as he had many times before. His younger self would have been much more reserved about the details, but years of speaking on the matter had numbed him to it.

Astrid looked at him quizzically.

"Who in the right mind names their kid runt?" she asked, contorting her face in such a way that humored Hiccup. *****

"Well I mean; I can't really blame them. Even in high school I was only about 90 pounds soaking wet." Hiccup alluded. He'd grown up self-conscious of his lankiness and his classmates had sure done their part in facilitating that. Not to mention the helping hand all of his PE classes gave in singling him out. He wondered for a moment what they would think of him in his current form, a distinguished serviceman and a roaming seafarer. Perhaps they'd think twice before literally forcing him to eat dirt. Or maybe not. He still didn't have very much body mass to his name.

"Sure…Because _that's_ what the navy is looking for in recruits. Yeah, right." Astrid chided entirely disbelieving of the man's allegory. She had known kids of similar weights to that in school; girls who starved themselves, boys with too many allergies to get a healthy diet. She knew what a skinny teenager looked like and the thought of Hiccup resembling anything like it was preposterous to her.

"No, it's true. I was so thin that my veins looked like I had blue tattoos of spider webs." He added, calmly taking in her skepticism. "As far as the navy goes, well, yeah I had to put on some weight in basic, but I'm still one of the scrawniest people on the ship. Without a shirt, I'm pretty much all skin and bones."

Astrid found herself blushing for a moment before she responded as her imagination explored the idea of Hiccup's bare chest, all lithe muscle and meaty ridges. She could see him clearly, the way his fleshy stretched and pulled under his skin when he moved, the way light would reflect mystifyingly off it, the unmapped expanses of freckles that probably dotted it. She wondered whether or not he might have had much body hair. He could have had streaks of reddish brown matching the short and neatly cut fibers atop his head. Or perhaps he was without; all smooth skin from the neck down as to match his cleanly shaven face and neck.

Quickly she snapped herself out of her daze and took note of the fact that he had turned slightly to take a sip of his drink. 'Good' she thought, as he did not get to see her creative eyes piercing through his clothes inside her mind. Another change of topic was definitely in order. She suddenly remembered the reason she had started talking to him in the first place.

Astrid turned her head over her shoulder to glance at Heather, who was standing at a table, grinning smugly at her. She was probably reveling in the fact that Astrid was indeed enjoying herself. The brunette then dared to raise a thumb at her and give a small wink. Astrid scowled back crossly. Still the thought of the girl brought her back to the epicenter of the conversation.

"Hey, you see that girl over there," Astrid said to Hiccup, pointing a finger at her friend, "the one who was talking to that guy you threw out". Hiccup's whole face was suddenly dragged down by the mere mention of the man, so Astrid promised herself that she would make it quick. He looked to the gestured girl and nodded solemnly.

"Well, I know her. She's my best friend. Well, really my onl-" Astrid stopped herself from revealing anything too weird about herself just yet; "yeah, my best friend. So she...I-I just wanted to say thank you for...you know...doing that for me...I-I mean her".

Hiccup smiled at her cheerily, despite the topic. She just... _made_ him do that, almost all of the time she had been talking with him. Something about her made him feel comfortable, like being next to her was just simple, easy even. Sure he was nervous. He had never even seen a girl of comparable beauty, but if one did exist (however doubtful) and he did manage to find her, what were the chances that she would want to talk to him too? It was still a mystery that Astrid did. So Hiccup anxious to not squander his chance, but at the same time, sitting with her put him at ease.

"I'm sure you could have taken him. He's a lot softer than he looks" Hiccup responded.

"You're damn right" Astrid declared proudly staring into his eyes in such an enchanting way, "but still, thank you".

"It's really okay. He… he shouldn't have spoken to her like that. I-It's not right" He answered, appreciative of the gratitude even if it was unnecessary.

"No, it isn't" she agreed.

"So, we've talked about me, your friend, and even Snotlout, but nothing about you" Hiccup said, probing for details from his...well, friend at the moment (at least _he_ thought so).

"Snotlout?" she inquired, raising her brow curiously. There apparently were a multitude of strange names in the navy.

"Long story. Don't change the subject" Hiccup demanded playfully, smirking with an emboldened confidence because hey, she was still there, right? So he must have not been doing too badly at the moment. She conceded, but felt the need to add a jokingly stern look.

"Alright, fine. What do you want to know?"" she sighed in faux exasperation.

He put his hand to his chin and looked to the ceiling for a moment as he thought of a question, until he said "Okay, what's your last name?".

"Hofferson" she responded quickly, which fair enough, the answer probably didn't require much thought. "My turn. What's yours?" she returned.

"Since when are we taking turns?" He gawped in facetious indignation.

"Since I said so. _Don't change the subject_." she repeated sarcastically. Ooh, Hiccup _really_ liked her now. Of course Astrid had to retake control of the encounter because that's what she did. She was dominant, always. Even when the guy in front of her sometimes makes her sound like an annoying, stuttering 13 year-old.

"Alright then. It's Haddock, like the fish."

"Hiccup Haddock? Your parents really liked 'H's, huh?"

"That's not even the worst part. Wait 'til you hear my middle name. It's Horrendous.". Truthfully, Hiccup didn't mind his outlandish name. It kinda suited him for most of his life, a name that didn't belong anywhere and a boy who fit in just as well. His mom and dad had done a good job predicting that about him at birth evidently.

"Really? What is it?"

"It's Horrendous" Hiccup reiterated, bearing a confused look. He had just said it. What did she mean?

"Yeah, okay, but what is it?" she continued. Oh. Now he understood the problem.

"No, my middle name is the word _Horrendous,_ although it's true both ways" he explained laughing a little bit at the embarrassed look on Astrid's face.

"Oh. Sorry." she admitted, somehow finding it inside herself to laugh at her own expense as well. She thought he was trying to avoid saying something like 'Ignatius'. Yeesh, how shitty of a baby do you have to be to earn a name like that? He continued laughing regardless.

Hours went by in the same fashion, seeming only like mere moments. Hiccup was engrossed in every word that passed Astrid's pink, smooth, tantalizing lips and she was likewise thrilled by his every comment, be it fascinating anecdote or one of his myriad of one-liners and puns, both worthy of near riotous laughter. Neither party could place a time in recent memory where they had found as much enjoyment in another person.

Hiccup had learned so much about Astrid. She was 21, only having come of that age in November, and she was majoring in drama and minoring in European history at NYU. She worked as a receptionist in a Manhattan hotel and in conjunction with work and school, still managed to maintain an athletic career. She was raised upstate and currently lived with a roommate, Heather, who Hiccup had apparently already met.

Of her new friend, Astrid found out that he joined the navy almost right out of high school, much of which had to do with his father, a decorated captain who also just happened to be commanding the same boat...no, _ship_ (as had been made very clear the first time she made that mistake)Hiccup was stationed on. What are the odds of that? He didn't seem as astounded by the likelihood of the matter as she was, however. He explained that his father all but physically _made him_ serve and undoubtedly pulled strings to get him on the same ship. He almost couldn't escape the pressures of the man no matter how hard he tried. Every time he tried speaking to him, the older man talked over and almost blatantly ignored Hiccup's voice. Astrid felt a bubble swell in her chest when he talked about it, concern she shouldn't have felt for the man she only met a few hours prior, but she undeniably did nonetheless.

That wasn't the epitome of the sympathy she felt, though. Hiccup then went on to tell her about how next to none of the crew gave him any respect either. They dismissed him as an entitled brat, taking his father's stature for granted and never amounting to anything of his own. 'Hiccup the Useless' they called him. Worse still, he really had done all that he could throughout his career. Never once had a lapse in protocol or breach occurred under his watch, yet he was still denied the credit he deserved. In addition, he also had an unfortunate habit of tripping, fumbling things, or just general acts of clumsiness, something everyone found to be further evidence of his ineptitude. It was like he was screwed on both sides of the same coin, of an unavoidable fate. It was heartbreaking to hear every one of his successes all be written off as failures regardless.

But Hiccup still managed a cheery personality despite that, something Astrid found herself thankful for, if not for herself, then solely for his sake. His vibrant, green eyes never portrayed anything but the liveliness within him, a curious fascination with the world, and a child-like humor that somehow survived into his adulthood. He deserved merriment for all he endured. And with this lightened mood, the conversation ebbed and flowed effortlessly leaving the two in an inexplicable state of bliss.

They mused and laughed together until the crowd of the bar had thinned to mostly just the regular drinkers, quiet, middle-aged men drowning their troubles in bottles. Astrid looked around for Heather but her luxuriously chestnut head of hair was missing from the scene. 'She must've left with someone. _Great._ " she thought. That meant for late nights and awkward mornings for both of them, which was just utterly fantastic. At least Astrid had someone to keep her company and occupy her time so that she could avoid coming home to the...noise. The night was winding down though, so she racked her mind for something to do other than sit in the bar with Hiccup.

Before she could come up with a plan, however, he spoke up.

"Astrid, do you want to get out of here?" he asked politely, a youthful anticipation permeating through his voice. As soon as it left his mouth, he noticed the amused way she piqued one of her eyebrows and realized the possible insinuation, stating "I-I mean...not _that_...well, not that I wouldn't...but umm…". He quickly came to understand that he had been too thoroughly mortified to finish the sentence. He sighed and dropped his head. "I have another place in mind, completely PG, I promise" he amended. He really was a train wreck of a conversationalist. Hiccup looked up to find her holding back a chuckle, but doing nothing to inhibit her sly smile.

She rolled her eyes playfully and stood, grabbing him by the hand to coax him toward the door. She responded "Come on, let's go before you piss yourself". Truthfully she liked that he was still a little nervous around her. It made her feel endowed with a rush of power over the timid man. She also delighted in the subtle compliment of it in spite of herself.

Hiccup couldn't put to words the sheer giddiness that overcame him as she led him by the hand. The soft skin that covered her digits invigorated his nerves, sending shivers and goosebumps along his body. Even as he was pulled roughly out of the building into the late evening darkness, he felt such a sense of comfort and warmth, like he was sitting out under a starry night with no other thought in his mind than a crackling fire in front of him. It was euphoric.

That sensation came to an abrupt halt, however, as he heard slurred speech come from around the corner of the bar, its source standing up drunkenly from the sidewalk, silhouetting its overly brawny figure.

In English so butchered it seemed as though the language itself was likewise intoxicated, a familiar voice said, "Hiccup...c'mere! Yah useless fucker".

 **A/N: Please review if you can. I really am not sure about this chapter. I realized that the reason I stopped and started so much while writing this was because I was actually boring myself. So I tried to cut out the unnecessary parts and sped it up but I still don't know. I'm also rather biased** _ **against**_ **my own work so it's pretty hard to tell sometimes.**

 ***Yes, that is an Alpha and Omega reference for those who would get it, but I promise that'll be the only one. I just couldn't resist. :)**

 **Thanks for reading. I'll see you next chapter. :)**

 **-Nick (ncham9)**


	4. Her Sailor

_**Fleeting Touches**_

Chapter 4 _Her Sailor_

 **A/N: True, I did think the last chapter was a little boring, but I don't think anyone would say that about this one. I absolutely LOVED writing this.**

"Hiccup...c'mere! Yah useless fucker" a voice slurred from around the corner of the bar, obscured by darkness.

"Is that…"

"Yep" Hiccup interrupted Astrid. He was still, cemented in place as the figure stumbled forward and into the light of the nearby building. The person's bloated arms and jet black hair were incriminating. Without thinking about it or even so much as noticing, Hiccup had already placed himself between the burly man and the blonde behind him. His grip had also tightened around her hand, not quite firmly enough to hurt, but nearing that point. His eyes were wide as he watched the man right himself, even if he still stood unsteadily. "Jorgenson…what're you doing here?" Hiccup asked cautiously, keeping his demeanor calm so as to not escalate things.

"You fink…you're all hot shit, don't you?" the drunken man asserted brazenly, pointing an accusatory finger at his superior. In his other hand, he lazily clutched a brown paper bag, not-so-discreetly wrapped around a cylinder of liquid. That was just _perfect_ , because the only thing he needed since the last time Hiccup saw him was _more_ liquor.

Chief Haddock held his hand, the one that was not currently wringing Astrid's in nervous tension, in front of himself to pacify the situation. He approached his shipmate as he would a cornered animal, ready at any moment to turn and run away or fight the man if need be. Hiccup hoped that Snotlout still had enough common sense and sobriety to not let it come to that.

"Scott, please…" he entreated as amicably as he could, "You're just drunk. Think about this. Don't do anything you'll regret".

"So what if I'm drunk?" the brawny man asked threateningly. "I could be sober as a nun or about to black out. Doesn't matter! You fucking…you _ruined_ my chances of get laid here. I prob'ly can't even show my face anymore. And I love showing my face" he mumbled almost incoherently. He took a few teetering steps as he spoke, closing to within a few feet of the pair. He was now close enough that they could smell the spirits on his breath. It was nauseating.

Hiccup still did his best to be calm and collected despite the aggressiveness. His face softened as he said "Scott…we're going to walk away now and leave you alone, alright?". He took a quick glance at Astrid to gauge her reaction as well. She was far less frightened than he had expected, even going so far as to scowl at the drunkard before them. Her brow was furrowed and her jaw set as if she were about to do something, but she remained both static and quiet.

"No fucking way!" Petty Officer Jorgenson shouted angrily, "Just cuz yer dad's some stupid ossifer doesn't make you a hard-ass. Yer not a _chief_ ". He took another step forward toward the two.

Hiccup tensed visibly at the mention of his father, even more at the belittling of his rank. The wire that was his resolve to be civil was pulled taught, verging on its structural limits. His one hand tightened further around Astrid's and the other balled into a fist at his side, the joints popping under the strain.

"Snotlout…" Hiccup seethed lowly, no longer giving enough regard to refrain from the nickname, "I'm going to tell you… _one_ more time".

"I'd listen to him" Astrid interjected. She had tried to remain uninvolved and withdrawn from the dispute, but as it seemed to be rapidly coming toward something she didn't want to see, she decided to interfere.

Snotlout held up a dismissive hand to her, and didn't even give her the courtesy of looking in her direction as he spoke to her, "Not now babe, the _men_ are talking". Astrid found herself tensing alongside her companion. This guy really knew how to get under a person's skin in a hurry. Still, she stopped herself from doing anything drastic, lest she explode in a flurry of rage and violence. Her teeth gritted against each other with an almost painful of strength.

"Things are different. Yer off the ship now, you little nobody; you and yer cheap slut" Snotlout hissed, jabbing a meaty finger into the chief's chest.

That snapped the wire. The insolent jackass needed a reminder of the hierarchy of things, on or off of a vessel. Adrenaline surged through Hiccup's veins, but all for naught, because before he could move, the hand that affronted his sternum was wrenched to a painful-looking angle, creating a few cringe-inducing cracking sounds, and as the man doubled over with a pained yelp, a set of knuckles met his cheek. The man was sent to the ground with not enough hands to clutch both of his new injuries.

Glaring down at him indignantly, stood a victorious Astrid, though she clutched a wound of her own in pain. "Son of a…half troll…rat-eating munge bucket!" she exclaimed, shaking her right hand furiously and almost jumping up and down.

Hiccup watched carefully as Petty Officer Jorgenson took the opportunity to make his escape and ran. For a moment, Hiccup reveled in imagining a literal tail between his legs, but he stopped as he acknowledged the sound of Astrid sucking air through her teeth and groaning. He quickly came to her side.

"Shit. Astrid, are you okay?"

"Do I fucking look okay?" she growled back. Okay, he deserved that one, not to mention that she was still hurt and as the result of his own conflict. So, he couldn't be mad at her for it.

"Right, right, sorry…God Astrid I'm so sorry!" he sputtered frantically as he took her bloodied hand in his own. He inspected it carefully and asked "Can you move your fingers?". Without responding, she curled her fingers inward gradually and then returned them back to their more neutral position. Hiccup sighed, relieved, "Good, it's not broken". Broken or not, fuck Snotlout and his absurdly thick skull.

"Yeah, _good"_ she parroted bitterly, "just phenomenal actually". He couldn't blame her, it looked really painful. The skin over her knuckles had split and there would certainly be a bruise soon as well. And all of it was his fault.

"Astrid, I'm…"

"Yeah, you're sorry. I get it" she deadpanned crossly. Truthfully, she wasn't actually mad at Hiccup, her hand just REALLY fucking hurt. It throbbed with every beat of her heart, which was pretty fast due to the prior circumstances. She'd thrown more than a hit or two before, but she really socked the guy this time, not that she was sorry about it for any reason other than her own excruciating pain. She didn't question for an instant whether or not he deserved it; that was a clear matter to her. He had practically written a cordial invitation for her to cave his face in. Regardless, she shouldn't have been taking it out on Hiccup. She sighed, "It's okay. It wasn't your fault".

"In what way was it anything _but_ my fault?" he replied incredulously. Could she really have been forgiving that quickly? She had actually damn near fractured a bone because of him.

"Because _he's_ an asshole and _I'm_ the one that punched him, not you" she answered calmly. She did appreciate that he cared that much, but found it a little disheartening that he was so quick to blame himself.

"Yes, but he's on my team. He's my asshole" Hiccup responded fervently. He couldn't allow himself be let off that easy. This girl he barely knew just basically got into a fight for him.

Despite the immense amount of pain she was in and the overall mood in the air, Astrid found herself stifling a laugh. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Really? He's your asshole? I must say, I didn't think it would be so…big" she quipped teasingly. Hiccup understood now. "Tell me, is he assigned a lot of duties, your asshole?" she added.

"Wow, and there goes all my sympathy, right out the window" he returned sarcastically. He turned away dramatically with an artificial huff. Astrid no longer made any efforts to keep from giggling. She actually _giggled_. Astrid Hofferson didn't even know she could giggle.

"Aww come on, aren't you supposed to kiss my ouchie or something?"

"Nope, I didn't become a nurse to take care of whiny little girls like you"

Astrid gasped facetiously "Whiny?". She turned the chief around and made good use of her intact hand to thoroughly smack him on the arm. Hiccup feigned an indecisive groan as he shrugged his shoulder. "I am not _whiny_ " she asserted, straining to contort her face back into a scowl when it so desperately wanted to smile.

"Debatable" he retorted.

"You're an ass" she accused jokingly.

Hiccup pretended to think about it for a moment, stroking an imaginary beard. "Hmm…this is true, but since you're still here, you must think it's pretty funny" he postulated boldly. Astrid's lips pursed as she squinted her eyes to glower at him, but only because she was mad that he was so right

"Hey, I thought you were taking me somewhere?" she changed the subject pointedly. He didn't even have the courtesy to pretend not to notice. He just stared knowingly at her with a toothy, smug grin.

"Mhm" he hummed self-assuredly. Oh, how much she hated how sexy this cockiness was. She also delighted in the fact that beneath it, he was still a timid, modest man. There was so much to him if you managed to scratch the surface. "Miss?" he said politely as extended his elbow for her to take. The gesture half consisted of irony and half genuine courtesy.

Astrid wanted to scoff at the notion of being treated like a lady after nearly dislocating a guy's wrist and bloodying her own hand socking him. She wanted to slap his arm away, because she was a grown woman who could walk by herself. She wanted to do both of those things, but her strange desire to take his arm in the crook of hers and smile excitedly was overwhelming and her body decided on the latter for her. It was almost patronizing and sexist, but she couldn't help enjoying it regardless.

But she made sure to give a healthy cuff in the shoulder to remind him who's boss. Maybe she should have hit him harder, because he only smiled cheekily at her.

The two walked a ways away, filling the time with lighthearted conversations and enough mutual giggles to last them both for weeks. The night was beautiful and quiet, lit by orange street lamps, and accented with the far off smell of salt water.

"So, how'd it feel?" Hiccup asked, seemingly at random.

"How'd what feel?"

"Punching Snotlout in the face" he clarified oh-so-eloquently.

"Oh, that…" Astrid said quietly, looking to the ground as she pondered her answer. She hadn't really wondered about it. Was she proud? Did it make her feel better about herself? Not really. Rather, did it make her feel guilty? She did swing first after all. Then again, he so justly deserved it. And the rush of strength and satisfaction in making the world just a little bit more right was thrilling. "Except for my hand…good, _really_ good" she answered thoughtfully, forming a slight grin at the admission. But it disappeared quickly. She regretted saying it for a moment. Did that make her sound callous? Being content with knocking around some guy she didn't even know?

"I bet" he agreed with a chortle, much to her relief, "It looked like fun. I'm actually kinda jealous". He was laughing, but he still seemed tense in regard to the matter. Without a doubt, this would cause problems for him in his line of work. She was sure that sailors didn't take to kindly to being beaten up and humiliated by a fellow crewmember's date. She was his date right? This started to feel like a date at least.

"So, you know him?" she asked curiously, bringing her eyes up to look at his face. She was still dazzled by the vibrant green in his eyes, even if she couldn't see them clearly at the moment. She did her best to try to alleviate his stress for some reason she didn't quite understand. She looked at him softly, giving his arm a gentle, reassuring squeeze, but she didn't know why. She hadn't known him for long enough to care that much if he was upset, but it felt so natural for her to be concerned for him; so she didn't fight it.

He heaved a great sigh and didn't look back at her. "Yeah. I work with him" he grumbled lowly. He didn't seem angry or resentful at the man, just saddened by the situation, disappointed maybe. He vented heatedly "I don't understand what his problem is. He almost never obeys orders and when he does, it's only after swearing under his breath or rolling his eyes. And then it's a half-assed job anyway!". He spoke energetically and with an old frustration, but he restored his calm demeanor after a deep breath when he realized whom he was talking to.

"So why do you put up with him?". Astrid spoke out of genuine concern and interest for his well-being. It wasn't just to further the conversation, like the rare times when she talked to one of her pompous, entitled classmates out of necessity.

"Because…" he answered hollowly. He realized that he didn't really know why himself. It was something he did without even considering an alternative. "I guess…I guess it's because I'm used to it. That's just the way it is on _Berk_. When you wake up, laugh at Hiccup with everyone. When you start working, bad-mouth Hiccup while you're at it. If you're heading to the mess deck, make sure you shoulder-check Hiccup on your way. It's always been like that. But what can I do about it? Nobody else takes me seriously enough to do anything." he lamented quietly.

"Well…did you try talking to the captain?" she offered graciously.

"My dad? Please, he's the worst of them all. He goes on about how I was never as good of a recruit as he was, or how I didn't get into the academy like he did, I never had his reputation…how I was never the son he wanted. I joined the navy to make him proud, to be something other than a _disappointment_ to him, but instead I'm just filling a position that could have gone to someone better, someone who isn't all… _this_." He confessed, gesturing to the whole of himself.

"But you just gestured to all of you" she replied sharply.

"Exactly" he sighed. He sounded like a defeated man, broken by the floating society around him. It hurt Astrid to see him like that. The real Hiccup was smart and kind, caring to a fault, a _real_ man, despite what everyone else seemed to think of him. And all of that was clear to her only hours after meeting him, but it still managed to escape his peers. He cleared his throat and spoke again, "Anyway, sorry that you had to kick a guy's ass for me".

She was going to correct him, because she didn't hit that Snotlout guy _for_ Hiccup, well maybe partly, but mostly because blatantly insulting her like she wasn't even there seemed like a really good reason to. However, she didn't say that, because Hiccup meant nothing by it, and either way he was going to apologize. He was just that type of guy.

"It's really alright, Hiccup" she assured him. She couldn't think of any other way to further get her point across, so she allowed herself to rest her head on his shoulder sympathetically as they walked. She felt his muscles contort as he turned his head to look at her, and she worried for that moment that she had made him uncomfortable, but instead he held her arm tighter and turned his head back. She couldn't know for sure, but she thought he was smiling.

As soon as her head touched him, Hiccup had suddenly become nervous. He didn't know what to do or say in response. Obviously, he wasn't going to object, because he wasn't _that_ stupid. The clean, sweet smell of almonds filled his nose as the aroma drifted off of her hair. He could feel some of the luxuriously soft, golden tresses on his neck, smoother than silk. It wasn't much of a sensation, but the simple weight of her head on his shoulder left him in such a contented state. Electing to say nothing, he just looked forward again, trying not to move too much, and continued walking.

Astrid broke the short silence, "Now, are we actually going somewhere, or are you just going to kidnap me and wear my skin?". It was a gag, although it was laced with a small, sincere wish, because she really didn't know Hiccup incredibly well. But he at least didn't _seem_ like the abduct-and-murder type (whatever that looked like) and Astrid felt an alluring compulsion to trust him. Nonetheless she kept her guard up.

Hiccup laughed and replied "Believe it or not, I do actually have a plan that doesn't involve killing you".

"You can never be too careful" she responded half-jokingly.

"Mmm" he agreed and then sped up his walking pace. "Come on, we're almost there" he explained. He led them toward an above-ground parking garage. It had a stairwell exposed to the outside that he seemed to be heading toward.

As the got close, Astrid halted herself and eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" he asked confused.

For someone trying to convince her that he wasn't going to murder her, he really hadn't picked the best of methods, judging solely by the choice of location. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him emphatically.

He sighed, "Astrid, we both know that you would _end_ me if I tried anything. Snotlout is like… _two_ of me". He had a point. He was still the same lean, timid guy that she'd met in the bar; the one she could definitely take one-handed, which there was still a possibility of. But she conceded that if need be she would probably be the one to come out alive. So she permitted him to lead her into the building and up the steps, though she mentally prepared herself to break his ribs at any moment.

Hiccup took her up every floor of the complex, all the way to the open roof. It was well lit at least, which made Astrid feel a little bit safer. She followed him as he traipsed across the mostly vacant rows to the other side of the building. She fell behind purposely, confused as to what he possibly could have brought her there for. She was hoping for something cool, like…well she didn't know what, but something better than nothing at all.

He leaned over the raised, concrete wall and looked down at something. Without righting himself, he waived her closer. She obliged courteously, but wondered the whole time what in the hell she was doing. So she, too, leaned over the edge and tried to pinpoint exactly what it was he was looking at…

And then she understood.

This side of the parking deck faced the Hudson River and the New York City Harbor. It had a clear view all the way into the cities of New Jersey across the water tonight, but a short ways further up the river, she saw them. Enormous steel structures towered over the water where there was usually nothing. An entire fleet of ships floated before her, varying in size, a few colors, and designs, all bobbing and ebbing with the tide. And each and every one of them was lit with a spectacular amount of lights. It was incredible. There were massive ones with expansive, flat tops and others with huge towers with purposes beyond her knowledge. There were also smaller ones in between the behemoths, but they were all marvels of engineering and testaments to the prowess of man.

"Wow…" was all she could say as her mind stilled with awe. Admittedly, she sounded like an idiot, but what else could be expected in front of all this?

Hiccup smiled to himself at her reaction, Astrid being unable to notice, as the pride of the U.S. Navy was spread out before her and commanded her attention. He pointed to one of the smaller ships at the docks, still shining imperiously despite that trait. "That one there…that's _The Berk_ , my ship. It's…well, it's home." he declared pridefully. Really, serving was one of the only aspects of himself in which he saw dignity. Also, who else could think of this? Certainly not any mate of his, and it wouldn't really have the same effect if he was just some shmo, now would it? So for on-the-spot thinking, he had done well for himself and he mentally patted himself on the back for it.

He continued, "Each one of them has hundreds, some thousands, of men and women that live, eat, and sleep on them every day; and every one of those people believes in something bigger than themselves, that they could do something important with their lives".

The way he spoke of the Navy, even when no one in it respected him or gave him the time of day, it was unbelievable. He sounded like he had so much honor to his name, like this was something he believed himself. He was a hero, a veteran, a true man by anyone's definition and he just happened to be showing _her_ this aspect of himself. She considered herself lucky.

"Hiccup…this is amazing" she gasped. She turned and looked into his big, brilliant, green eyes that were just so bright as he smiled at her. He had shown all of this to her. This had come from him. "You're amazing" she whispered quietly, but Hiccup did manage to hear it. His smile widened even though it was impossible and he looked actually happy on a deeper level for once.

"Astrid, I…" he began, but he was cut off when she bounded the distance between them and engrossed him in a firm hug. Hiccup couldn't even remember what he was going to say, his mind just blanked. He was lost as to what he should have been doing. She was warm and calming, her soft arms shielding his neck from the cool, early summer night's breeze. He decided she was worth the risk of rejection and wrapped his arms around her lower back. He could describe how wonderful it felt to be that close to her, to feel her slim figure in his hold, and to have the mounds he'd accidentally glanced at earlier in the evening pressed up against his chest.

Astrid backed out of the embrace slowly, trying to savor every last second of it. She chuckled awkwardly as there was suddenly space and fresh air between them. Out of nervous habit, her hand reached up, as it always did, and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. She tried to think of what to say, but nothing came. Instead, she took big, rapid inhales to ready herself.

And, then she punched him, right in the arm again.

"That's for making me hit a guy"

"Ow" he moaned, "haven't you had enough violence for one day?".

Then, ridding herself of all her fears and trepidations and with a rush of adrenaline in her veins, she reached forward with the same hand, fisted it in his shirt, and pulled him to her as she pressed her lips to his. It was sweet and blissful, if short. His lips were softer than they looked and not as dry as she had expected. They gave her a cocktail of feelings, each equally as perfect as the others. She loved everything about them, even how they moved with an obvious (albeit not unpleasant) inexperience to them that was just so…Hiccup. Because that was him; the tall, lean, sometimes imposing man at a distance, but a compassionate, lovable boy underneath. And most of all, it meant that he was _her_ sailor.

"And that's for...everything else"

 **A/N: The site is having some issues that make it very difficult to respond to reviews, but I can read them in the email alerts and I have for every single one. Even if I can't tell you individually, I appreciate every single one.**


	5. Bi Girls and Bullet Holes

_**Fleeting Touches**_

Chapter 5 _Bi Girls and Bullet Holes_

That night was flawless in every aspect. Even as Astrid leaned back against the inside of the door of her apartment building, exhausted, she had no regrets. It had all gone so much better than she had ever dreamed when she had left. The last time she had walked through the same door, she begrudged the fact that Heather was dragging her out, but now she couldn't have been more grateful. She decided, however, that her friend's head could do with a little less inflating, so she elected not to say that much to her face.

After she kissed Hiccup (which still felt weird to say, she had _kissed_ Hiccup, and _he_ had kissed her back), they'd spent a few more minutes taking in the majestic sight, but decidedly closer to each other. And she hadn't wanted to let him go for even a single moment, all the way up until he'd walked her up to where she now was. Then, she'd made extra, triple sure to get his phone number and made plans to see him again the next day, before she gave him one last hug and bid him goodbye.

She didn't kiss him again, even though it killed her inside not to. But she refrained, lest it be any different than the first and ruin the magic of it. She settled for a hug and did her best to let it tide her over and not wish for more. At least Hiccup didn't seem to mind, if the celebratory shouts from the other side of the door were any indication. Astrid laughed to herself and it healed a little bit of the pain of missing him already.

She knew it was dangerous to like him this much this soon, but she couldn't help it. It left her weak and vulnerable, but how could she want anything else but to be this happy all of the time? Her life was full of unanswerable questions, so it was better to just run with it and see what happens. Plus, what the hell, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.

Still, she worried. Had the night meant as much to him as well? There was still a snaking suspicion in the back of her mind that he was just trying to sleep with her. It honestly wouldn't have surprised the girl; in fact, she had really anticipated something like that. But now that she had invested so much of herself into him and he seemed so _different_ than anything she could have expected, it'd definitely leave more than just a scar in its wake if things turned ugly. But she wouldn't let that happen. Astrid Hofferson was too strong now to be used…at least, not again.

She began climbing the stairs to her third floor dwelling and crossed her fingers in the hopes that the night would be even more perfect, with Heather and the guy she'd brought back already asleep, or better yet, her being asleep and him being _gone_. She reached the door and all was quiet, so it could still have happened. She unlocked the door and it creaked open, revealing only blackness, yet another good omen. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her as she tiptoed through the dark rooms. She made it to Heather's room and hazarded to put her ear to the door. She heard nothing still. Astrid choked back a loud "Yes!" and kept going down the hallway to her own room, where she could finally retire for the night. Things were going her way…

7 a.m. rolled around the next morning and with it, Astrid rose as well. At the moment, she sat at the kitchen island with her hands wrapped around a warm cup of _cheap_ coffee, a fact she was bitterly aware of **(ba-dum chish)**. Heather stood before her in a plaid, button-down shirt that was just barely long enough to cover up her underwear, since she had decided (presumably out of sheer laziness) to forego pants. But Astrid was long past the point where that would bother her. Additionally, the brunette's hair was thoroughly mussed up as further evidence of her recent conquest.

Astrid stared into her concoction while her friend hummed some upbeat tune in a clearly chipper mood. The brown hue of the drink reminded her of Hiccup's hair. If only a little bit of red were added, it would be the exact same color. She was growing fonder of that brand of muddled auburn.

"So how'd it go with 'hot officer guy' from last night?" Heather blurted suddenly. Astrid quickly snapped her gaze from her mug up to the girl's face. She glared at her friend crossly.

"He's a chief, not an officer. He works for a living" she snapped, admittedly a bit like a bitch. She had no idea where that came from. She just…reacted when Heather said his name. She'd been acting weird lately.

"Big whoop. What does that even mean?" the green-eyed girl asked disinterestedly. Thankfully she either didn't notice or care about the outburst.

"Well…it's…I don't even know. That's what he told me" Astrid admitted. She was going to try and bluff, but it was no use. Her roommate would see right through it.

"Then what _do_ you know about him?"

Astrid thought about it for a moment. What was it about him that made him so…Hiccup? Because she liked the Hiccup-iness and everything included in it, but why?

"He's…you remember when he yelled at that guy who was hitting on you?" she asked.

"Ugh…don't remind me" her friend answered as she leaned her elbows onto the countertop attentively.

"Well that's…not even _close_ to what he really sounds like" she explained with a distant, but fond grin on her face. She remembered her original surprise when he turned from an annoyed, grumbling man into the sweet, shy one she'd come to be more than a little affectionate toward.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, when he's not yelling at people, he kinda has this awkward, nasal voice" she told her friend, with what she knew was now a far too telling smile, so she did her best to hide it. She switched tactics, trying to guess what Heather would ask and how much in turn she would reveal. There were some things, like the parking garage, that were only for _her_ to know of, something Hiccup gave to _her_ and her alone.

"And you liked him so much you had to knock his teeth out?" the brunette asked curiously, pointing toward the purple knuckles around Astrid's cup. Oh, she had actually forgotten about that part of the night. It didn't have that much of an effect on her, as it was easily overshadowed by happier events later, but it still wasn't pleasant to remember.

"Yeah…that…" she groaned, self-consciously hiding her hands in her lap. "Well…speaking of that other guy…" she mumbled vaguely.

Her friend raised her eyebrow knowingly and opened her mouth to say something, when a loud rustling, then shuffling along the carpet, came from the hallway behind them. From the corridor, emerged a thin, blonde girl with bloodshot eyes and a disheveled, white uniform on. She moaned discontentedly as she walked into the brightly lit kitchen. Heather smiled at her, even though the girl's head was hung low in lethargy.

"Morning" the brunette greeted cheerily. The stranger attempted a weak smile in response, but her face she slumped back over as she trudged through the flat. She looked so hungover, that Astrid wondered if she even knew where she was. But…wait a minute…

Astrid looked at her friend with wide eyes and an agape mouth as she pointed toward the guest.

"You…" She began, but found herself baffled beyond the point where she could form coherent sentences.

"Got a problem, Hofferson?" Heather interrupted challengingly, though she still held a devious grin. Astrid thought about her answer and realized that, no; she didn't have a problem with this development. She was just surprised was all.

"I guess…I guess that's just a different sailor than I was expecting" She admitted as she shook her head of her confusion and returned to her coffee. She supposed that the blonde was better than some annoying ass like the one from the bar.

There was an awkward moment of silence until the visitor spoke up.

"Listen…Heather, right?" she asked tentatively. Her…partner, if you could call her that…nodded in response. "Yeah…so this was…fun, but I have to get back before Hiccup and the guys notice I'm gone or they'll be impossible" she said. She didn't quite sound embarrassed.

"Okay. See you around" the brunette replied nonchalantly.

A word the other girl had said struck Astrid oddly, however.

"Wait, did you say _Hiccup_? Like tall, red hair, skinny… _that_ Hiccup?"

"Yeah…why?"

"You know him?" Heather interjected.

"Heather…that's _the guy_. You know," Astrid rolled her eyes as she said it, "hot officer guy".

The strange girl snorted in laughter, "Oh, he'll love that". She had an odd sort of rasp to her voice. "Anyway, I'll get going" she continued.

Astrid and Heather both said their goodbyes as she left, certainly leaving them with an interesting topic of conversation. At least Heather has diverse tastes, Astrid thought to herself humorously.

CPO Haddock realized early the next morning that being in port was the perfect opportunity to get some space from his shipmates, not that there was anything wrong with them of course. At any rate, in a decision to make the most of the opportunity, he had set out to get a hotel room. This also had absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that he was desperately trying to avoid Snotlout and found it a nearly unmanageable feat while living on the same ship.

The change in lodging might have seemed an inconvenience to others, but for at least today, Hiccup looked at the world through rose-colored glasses. He had a decided spring in his step, verging on breaking into a silly skip. What a city New York was! Anything seemed possible. It was as if he could jump of a cliff and fly though the air or fall into the sea and breathe under water. The possibilities were endless.

His mind raced with thoughts, mostly involving Astrid. Oh, that amazing, beautiful, wonderful girl! How had he become so fortunate? It was definitely unprecedented in his life, but he was not one to argue with the break in tradition.

Hiccup was nervous again, that much he could not deny. It was to be their first 'official' date (though neither had specifically used that word) and it was to be Hiccup's choice of destination. He hadn't really thought that part through when he'd asked with hope-filled eyes to see her again. And she'd said yes. It boggled his mind, but she said yes, and seemed rather eager as well. Regardless of his elation at that fact, he was still left with the problem of planning the date.

How was he to do something as creative as the night before? Sure, everything he said and most of what he did was completely off the cuff, but he surely couldn't do that again with the same expectation-shattering success. So what was he to do for today?

He started by thinking of what he knew of Astrid. She was brave, he knew that much even before she punched a guy twice her size and in the navy no less. He had also gathered that she was not quite the typical dainty, college girl that he would consider normal. No, she was much more than that. He needed something that offered a girl like her excitement, something completely original that only he would think of.

He soon had an idea, admittedly not one that he was particularly sure of, but an idea nonetheless. If nothing else, he was confident that she'd done it with no one else. 'What's the worst that could happen?' he thought to himself (although the more he thought it over, the more he realized that with this idea in particular, there was _a lot_ that could go very, very wrong). But he shook himself of his reservations and continued in spite of them.

Astrid was supposed to meet him any minute. A small part of him at the back of his mind wondered if she would show up ever. They had agreed on 1:00 in the afternoon and the last time he checked his watch (which he did about twice a minute), it was three minutes until. His heart thrummed in his chest as he wondered if she had finally come to her senses and decided not to show up. Even if she arrived, he would still be anxious. Would she like his plan? Would he do something stupid to screw it up? Had he set too high a standard for himself and set her up for disappointment?

His racing mind was quelled when, if only for an instant between passing heads, he saw her defining, golden blonde hair though the afternoon foot traffic of the city. He let out a long breath of relief as she approached, naturally calmed by the very sight of her. His hands unfurled from the fists he hadn't even noticed he had made and the cold sweats that ran up his spine subsided. She smiled warmly as she walked.

"Hey there, sailor" she jovially greet once she'd made it past enough people to be in earshot of him. He returned the expression tenfold with his own goofy grin.

"H-Hi Astrid…" he breathed contently. He couldn't help but gawk at her for a moment. Her azure eyes shined impossibly brightly in the high sun's light. Her hair was in a similar configuration as the night before, but he could tell the braid was different. With the amount of time he had spent studying it, trying to uncover its secrets, he could tell that much. This new design was equally as perplexing however. He choked back a wish that one day (hopefully soon), he would get to run his fingers through the fair locks until they unraveled. It seemed so fitting of her as well, a girl he hadn't fully figured out either. Just like they had the first time, his eyes followed the plait down to the very top of her perfectly sculpted chest, before they snapped back up to her face. He was still embarrassed, but found himself a little less guilty this time around.

She was clad in blue skinny jeans and the whitest v neck shirt he'd ever seen, embroidered at the top with a modest amount of lace. She looked divine, not that the fact alone surprised him, but it made him question his own apparel, being diffidently dressed in a hoodie and an old pair of jeans that didn't seem to be of the same planet as hers.

She slowly reached out a hand to his face, grabbing a gentle hold of his chin, and closed the slightly gaping mouth. She laughed, smirking confidently.

"I agree, I'm worth staring at, but I hope you have more than just that planned" She quipped sarcastically. 'Good' she thought; she still had that power of him.

"Hiccup, I'm really not sure about this"

"Oh please. You'll be fine" he dismissed her, not at all concealing a smug grin at her timidity.

"Yeah, but I _really_ don't think…" she began again, looking over her shoulder at him with wide, nervous eyes. He softened as he took her worry in.

"Astrid…it's okay. I promise" he reassured gently before placing a tender, bolstering hand in the small of her back. It made her feel like he enveloped her in his warmth, though he stood at nearly the full extent of his arm's reach. "I'm right here. Just relax and focus" he reiterated like a mantra. It was hard to hear his quiet voice over the thundering pops that bounced around metal walls of the room and through her foam earplugs, but she could recognize the soothing tenor of his voice among any background noise.

"Okay…" she sighed defeatedly, returning her attention to her front. She let out a calm breath as she raised the black hunk of steel and plastic into her field of view. She extended her arms, just like he had told her. Her hands shook but she willed them to stop.

She was Astrid Hofferson, not one to be intimidated by an inanimate object, certainly not one the thin, meek boy behind her was perfectly comfortable with. She warily closed one of her eyes as instructed and slowly and carefully flexed her finger around the delicate, protruding feature in her hand.

 _BANG!_

The object jerked itself backwards and forwards, then quieted once again. The shock had forced her to blink, but when she saw the paper silhouette in front of her, it had a brand new hole in it. The realization was terrifying but impossibly satisfying at the same time.

"Nice shot!" the auburn man congratulated her, urging her to place the handgun on the table in front of her with a hand on her arm. She turned to face him, laughing excitedly. His face mirrored her jubilation.

"Woah…" she gasped, a sense of mirth and tantalizing exhilaration filled her, "I can't believe I just…did that". Hairs all over her body stood on end and she looked at the world through wild blue eyes. She got such a thrill in that fraction of a second when it all happened. The adrenaline that coursed through her veins begged for more.

"Well, go on then. Do it again" he instructed encouragingly. It was more invitation than command. He stood behind her with his arms crossed and a proud manner about him, both at her and himself. He felt triumphant when he saw her apprehension melt into elation. Among the pride in his success, he was also delighted that his world had once again come to witness the grace of Astrid smiling. It was a beautiful thing, one that needed to be immortalized forever, but for now could be kept in the safety of his memory.

She rattled off another couple of shots into her target, all hitting but landing sporadically among the paper. She seemed a little bit frustrated by that fact. She appeared to still be enjoying herself, but gave an unhappy grunt and tensed her muscles after each trigger pull. After a few more rounds, he stepped in.

"Hang on, Astrid" he said as he walked up directly behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him, only to see the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated. Before she realized it, arms had come up around her, circumscribing her stance. His hands ran down the length of her exposed limbs and her shoulders were suddenly braced by his. He was so close that she could feel his warm, humid breath on her neck as he looked around her head. His large, wiry hands wrapped around her wrists, guiding her hold on the firearm.

Her body froze with anxiety as he stood so near to her. She was rushed with a wave of self-consciousness, but was overcome with the pervasive comfort she had always felt whenever she was in his arms.

"Don't lock your elbows" he told her softly. Astrid could feel his chest vibrate with every syllable. He pulled gently her wrists inward to bend her arms slightly. Her words stilled in her throat as all she could think about was the tickle of the air that escaped his lungs gave her as it passed over her skin. She couldn't comprehend a reply. "Now take a deep breath, nice and slowly" he said and she could only comply silently. He made her repeat the action once more, but when her chest fell with end of her exhale, he told her to fire. Without pausing to contemplate it for a moment, she obeyed and yet another hole appeared, this time in the dead center of the black target ahead of them.

She lowered the weapon as she stared at the mark. Her mind jumped in exaltation. She had done that. She had hit a bullseye after mere minutes of practice. It wasn't by chance or luck, but rather skill; admittedly she had help, but it still counted.

Before she could come up with what to say next, Hiccup's hands fell away from her arms, coming to rest on her hips, and he pressed a balmy kiss to the corner of her jaw. Her eyes fluttered shut and goosebumps stippled her skin as she purred involuntarily. Her teeth scraped along her bottom lip absently. Those things alone would normally have been reasons enough for her to resist him, but the contentedness that raked through her mind stilled her.

It was a risk on his part, but a mild one at that, and the sound she made came across as divine. All of his trepidations about their proximity and his chaste forwardness melted away with that. "You're pretty good" he commented light heartedly. It wasn't a particularly thoughtful statement, but his brain was otherwise occupied with the feeling of her abdomen as his fingers stretched across it and the teasing sensation of her firm ass pressed against his front. His thoughts hurried elsewhere to distract certain elements of his anatomy from the stimuli.

"Just _pretty good_?" she huffed sarcastically.

"Well, I guess my standards are kinda high, because of _my_ shooting" he playfully returned. He loved the way he could egg her competitiveness on. She glowered at him.

"Let's see you do better then, _quick-draw_ "

"With pleasure" he answered taking the gun in one hand. Hardly taking a moment, five of the deafening pops quickly rang out from the piece until it was empty, because he just _had_ to keep count exactly. Maybe he was boasting just a tiny bit. That felt weird for him, boasting. He was hardly good at anything that merited bragging.

Astrid harrumphed to herself, because there was no way he could have done any better than a bullseye. She had already won the implied contest in her mind. Hiccup looked at her smugly as he pressed a button on the table and the target was pulled along a long wire toward them. Now that the man-shaped board was much closer, she could see her expert shot, right in the printed-on, center ring. She smiled at him pointedly.

Instead of at all reacting to her expression, he simply drew her attention to just outside the circle, where five more holes were made, perfectly forming a simple star shape with her mark at its center. His grin intensified at her disbelief.

"Show-off…"

 **A/N: Good? Bad? I don't know. The Ruff and Heather part was fun for me though. Speaking of which, has anyone seen Race to the Edge: Season 2? It's pretty good, right? I won't spoil anything, but it certainly gave me something to work with in adapting Heather and Astrid's friendship to this story.**

 **-Nick (ncham9)**


	6. The Officer's Offense

_**Fleeting Touches**_

Chapter 6 _The Officer's Offense_

Hiccup had returned to the _Berk_ in the early morning to check on the ship's goings on. He'd just left his quarters, which by some degree of luck (or likely by some more of his father's pull) was without a bunk mate, unlike the other chief petty officers. They _really_ didn't like him after that. It was yet another reason for the contempt they held for him, among the many that had already existed. Eventually, he'd just learned to accept it as part of his life.

He traipsed through the long, narrow corridors of the ship, all painted with a heavy, dull coating of white, with no particular destination in mind. Eventually, he'd wound up on the mess deck, which was full of enlistees bustling and roaring in a familiar din. Towards the center of the room, he noticed the usuals of his table, minus of course Frankie, who was still presumably with his family, and Snotlout, who was probably not showing his face much with the considerable bruise that had undoubtedly developed on it. He moved to sit down with his crewmates.

"Hey Ruff, Tuff" he greeted amicably. He had been in a fairly good mood for the past couple of days, because…why wouldn't he be? He'd spent most of both the day and night with Astrid yesterday, so he couldn't be anything but cheerful. The twins look back at him with excited eyes after being called. "What?" he asked suspiciously. A matching set of mischievous grins crossed both of their faces simultaneously.

"Oh, nothing" Ruffnut replied seemingly too calmly. Then she added, "Good morning… _Hot Officer Guy…_ ". She snickered with her brother at some joke that passed over Hiccup's head.

He stared back with skeptical, confused eyes and asked "U-Umm…excuse me?". He glared as Tuffnut's hand cocked up to touch the tips of his fingers to his temple.

"Petty Officer Third Class Tucker Thorston, reporting for duty, Hot Officer Guy, sir!" he declared formally and continued the guffawing.

"You wanna fill me in here?"

Ruffnut took a second to gather herself before she answered, "I met your girlfriend dude".

"What?" Hiccup gasped incredulously. He tensed like a deer in headlights. She couldn't possibly have meant Astrid.

"Yeah; blonde hair, blue eyes, kinda short…y'know…the one you're dating?" she replied sarcastically. That certainly sounded like his…well; maybe she was his girlfriend by now. It definitely seemed that way with all the hugging and innocent kisses. Color appeared on his cheeks and he cursed himself for it. But how could Ruff know Astrid? Maybe they met before he had encountered her. That didn't seem plausible with how voraciously the twins were consuming alcohol, as if it was their actual job.

"How?" he asked simplify, still dumbstruck by the development. Strangely, the girl in front of him became slightly red in the face as well.

"Shut up" she deadpanned crossly.

"But I…"

"I said shut up!" she repeated. He backed down from the interrogation as it seemed he may have plucked a nerve or something. He held up his hands in resignation.

Tuff decided to break the tense silence, "So…you wanna tell us where Snotlout fits into the story?".

"No, I don't actually…"

"Aww, come on" he whined ridiculously. He looked side to side for a moment then, leaned in to whisper next to his hand, "I heard she knocked one of his teeth out. She sounds like my kind of woman!".

"Okay, you're delusional" his sister badgered, "You're kind of woman is one that breathes and will put up with you, _if_ you're really lucky".

"I'm a catch!" he retorted.

"You're a dipshit"

"Guys!" Hiccup interrupted with a growl, "First of all, just…be quiet, both of you. Secondly, don't go around saying anything about Astrid. You two don't know anything about her and I don't need people talking about it". He commanded them gruffly, because they were now affecting not only his reputation, but hers as well. More than anything, he wanted her to stay out of this, even after Scott had brought her in.

"Astrid, huh?" Ruff hummed ponderously, having just learned her name.

"I'm not kidding, not a word" he reiterated irately.

"Yeah it's too late for that, man" the male sibling added casually, "Everyone knows already". Hiccup groaned into his palms. _Not good_. There were definitely certain people on the ship whom he really, really did not want knowing about this. Not to mention that Scott was only going to be more even more resentful and insubordinate because of it.

He stood up with an annoyed sigh and grumbled, "Thanks a lot, good to know I can count on you guys".

As he walked away, the responded in unison, completely missing the sarcasm "You're welcome". He only sighed again.

It was almost like someone had laid a trap. He had taken a golden-haired statue and now a big, stone sphere was chasing him out of an ancient temple. In his quarters, waiting for him was none other than Captain Stoick "the Vast" Haddock, who luckily just so happened to be his father.

Hiccup supposed that he should have seen it coming with Gobber, the first officer, standing just outside the door with a sympathetic expression. Nevertheless, he rounded the corner into the room warily finding the burly captain with his back turned toward the door. He stood over Hiccup's desk, which at the moment was most covered in some free hand sketches he'd drawn in his spare time. The large man didn't even face him as he started speaking.

"Good morning, son" the captain said in a deep, monotonous voice. The flatness of the sound crossed Hiccup as impending.

"Morning, Dad" he replied curtly. This conversation would no doubt be painful, so he intended to make it like ripping off a bandage. In the privacy of a secluded room, he was not expected to use the proper rank to address the man.

"Have you been enjoying your leave?" Stoick asked suspiciously politely.

"Well I _was_ …" Hiccup answered, because he was sure that his happy demeanor was about to be shot in the face.

The man, as giant as his name implied and with a face as placid as you would surmise from his given one, whirled on the younger man with seemingly impossibly speed for someone of his mass.

"This isn't a game, Hiccup! Could you not for once in your life take this seriously?" The captain boomed rhetorically. While Hiccup had learned his own angry roar from his father, when the older man unleashed his enraged bellow, it made Hiccup's voice sound like a prepubescent mouse by comparison. He certainly knew how to be imposing.

"I _do_ take this seriously…" Hiccup defended himself, but the mountain of a person interrupted.

"No, you don't! Getting into fights with your men over some girl? Is that what you think officers are supposed to be doing?"

"She's not just 'some girl', Dad, and Jorgenson was the one who insulted her. Not to mention the fact that he had gotten himself piss drunk" Hiccup replied. He'd actually put some bass in his voice for the first part of the sentence. No matter who it was, he was not going to have someone talk about Astrid like that in front of him, whether it was to her face or behind her back. She deserved better than that, much better.

"It doesn't matter who she is. You're supposed to be above this"

"Are you not listening? It wasn't even my fault! I didn't do anything, Jorgenson was insulting both her and me, and I even told him to go home like _two hours_ before that". Hiccup's voice had climbed to more of a squeak in his exasperation, which really didn't make him sound like the intrepid CPO he was trying to be.

"Enough with the girl, Hiccup. You're going to be an officer one day, for God's sake! You need to focus on the Navy and _fix_ this" the captain commanded gruffly. His son found himself clenching his hands into fist irritably, but it wasn't like he paid enough attention to notice. "Now, I need to get back to work. Go actually do something useful" he dismissed him. Hiccup obeyed, only because he had no other choice than to. Sometimes he really just wanted to floor his father, but it would certainly cause more problems than it would solve. Still, it would absolutely feel good.

Hiccup left his quarters, aware of the personal insult being ordered out of his own cabin gave him. There, Gobber still waited patiently.

"How'd it go, boyo?" He asked; as if the door wasn't wide open throughout all of the conversation.

"Don't act like you didn't hear" Hiccup told him in a grumble as he walked by, nonplussed by the man's presence. He simply continued in his way. After all, he had a date to get to...

A ringing sound emanated in the large gymnasium as steel met steel furiously.

The two had begun with simple fencing. Hiccup was in her element now and she was determined to show him who was boss. He'd showed her up at the range the day before, so she intended to give him an equally humiliating defeat.

That was the plan at least.

Who knew the kinda dorky, always stuttering boy was so goddamn fast? He had taken her by surprise with his speed, but he further pushed his advantage with his long, gangly arms. She could barely even get close to him, let alone score. She fought hard for every point and still wound up behind by the end of the match.

Astrid huffed to herself indignantly, bested in her own sport. She was intensely vexed by the fact that Hiccup seemed so good at everything. It made her feel...inadequate, and that was a word Astrid Hofferson refused to allow to describe her.

She upped the ante. Surely he couldn't match her if they went full contact.

Now it wasn't quite the real thing. The swords were blunted and the tips unsharpened, but that made it no less daunting. With or without an edge, they were still swinging solid rods of metal at each other with immense force. The swords could still break bones, so they necessitated heavy padding, masks, and actual, steel gauntlets.

The two extended curved, silvery sabers towards each other in the opening position towards, just barely crossing near the points. They stood with wide stances and their free, left hands on their hips. Astrid breathed slowly and evenly behind the thick mesh that covered her face. She watched him intently. His shoulders rose and fell with each pant. She tried not to notice how hot he looked in the thick armor.

She charged suddenly, bringing her sword down hard at his torso. Hiccup skipped backwards, parrying the blow with a swipe of his own blade. He returned a downward strike just as quickly as she had moved, stepping inward to meet her. He lunged like a viper, retreating back out of range as soon as she guided the swing away, leaving no room for counterattack.

They danced back and forth, stepping in and out with an even tempo. They traded assaults. She had expected her expertise and form to be evident compared to him, expected him to swing the sabre like a bat. Rather, his form was impeccable, rivalling her own. Astrid felt affronted that she was met so evenly at her own sport and retaliated, coming at him with ferocious flurries of swings, while Hiccup lent himself more toward careful, calculated thrusts and cuts. She was being punished for her aggressiveness with fatigue in her strained muscles, but she found that as time went on, Hiccups strikes seemed to grow harsher and harsher. She often had to brace her sword with her off hand, or else he would just plow through her blocks. She was having a hard time keeping up with him.

A decisive slash met her forearm, hard, and while the pillowed suit she wore lessened it, it was by no means soft. She grunted at the impact. That was the third round in a row that had gone to his favor.

Astrid ripped off her facemask in frustration, her bangs slicked against her forehead with sweat.

"What was that?" she barked. Hiccup paused and pulled his own headwear off. His sword-arm fell limp at his side. Astrid looked at his face heatedly, but then she considered his demeanor. She had expected a smug sense of self-satisfaction and a teasing smirk, or perhaps even an apologetic look, but instead his eyes were distant and his mouth was a hard line. He stared into the gymnasium floor. "Hiccup?" she asked cautiously.

"Hmm?" he hummed, his head snapping up to make eye contact, as if he had not at all been paying attention. This was a concerning departure from the usual, caring man she'd really been enjoying.

"What's wrong?" she continued more sensitively, dropping her helmet and closing toward him. His forehead was creased with lines and she had hardly seen him smile since the day before.

"Sorry…it's…it's nothing" he deadpanned as he took her wrist in his hand. He inspected it carefully. She hissed when he came into contact with the bruised skin that lay underneath the padding. "Sorry" he repeated as he gently slid up, away from the injury. He rubbed her shoulder repentantly.

"I've had worse" she dismissed his apology. She looked up into the forest green emeralds on his face, only to see them dark and distinctly _off_. "But…it's clearly not _nothing_ " she led on delicately. She ungloved her left hand and brought it up to his face, the light stubble scratching ever so slightly against her fingertips. He closed his eyes and leaned into the warm touch. Astrid hoped he didn't think her hands were as clammy as she did. He let out a deep sigh.

"It's my Dad. I talked to him this morning" the CPO said in a deep, serious voice. He looked back at her softly. She felt his hand drop from her bicep to around her waist and pull her in closer. She imagined that it was really for his own comfort, but she was happy to provide.

"Oh…and I'm guessing it wasn't all admissions of love and affection?" she responded rhetorically. He huffed a short laugh and the corners of his mouth curled up for a second before they turned back down. Her hand slithered down to rest on his chest. He sighed again. "What'd he say?" she inquired sympathetically.

"Mostly just yelled at me like always. This time it was about Snotlout" he admitted. Astrid's eyes fell away at the name.

"Right…sorry about that" she apologized. She hadn't really thought about how much trouble it could have caused him, but now that she did, she felt guilty. To her surprise, Hiccup lifted her chin up with his thumb and looked into her eyes. They had brightened considerably, as he stared. They fascinated him as always, a beautiful, paradoxical blue that looked like pleasant skies, but were alive with currents lightning.

He submitted to the overwhelming compulsion to lean and kiss her tenderly. She gasped into his mouth as he stole the affection, but she knew better than to protest. She moaned ever so quietly as her muscles relaxed and her eyes fluttered shut. Her back arched upwards into him, pressing her front to his to deepen the embrace, while his hand still held her firmly at the waist. He was better at it this time, having apparently taken some notes from the last. His lips seemed to synchronize with hers in some ecstasy filled ebb and flow. It was different, but exactly as magical as the first time in front of the fleet. He pulled away with a satisfying pop just as she had melted into him.

"Don't be" he pleaded, smiling lustrously. It was such a mushy sentiment and Astrid hated how much the moment warmed her and how little control over her broad smile she had. He retook her throbbing wrist and said "I think we're more than even". She wanted to roll her eyes at the sheer sweetness, but found his eyes too entrancing to look away.

"Where'd you learn fencing, anyway?" she asked curiously, also serving the purpose of changing the subject. No one just _gets_ as good as he was.

"Oh. My dad taught me" he told her, as if it was no big deal that he was besting a champion at her own game. NYU didn't select their team's captain lightly. "Swords are part of officers' uniforms. He always that if I was going to get one someday, that I needed to learn how to use it" he added. She didn't like how nonchalantly he mentioned it. No, the slight of losing wasn't going to be overlooked. Also, she had taken his advantage away, he wasn't angry anymore.

She broke free from his embrace and ran back to her mask on the floor. As she bent over to pick it up, she said "Alright, you big guppy".

Once fully armored and with a new determination and a raised saber, she yelled, " _En Garde!"._

 **A/N: A couple of things. One, this type of fencing is a real thing, in case you were wondering. It's more common in Europe, but is still prevalent in the US. If you'd like to know more, look up HEMA (historical European martial arts) fencing. I find it really interesting. Secondly, while technically NYU only supports modern fencing, there are still clubs and such where this goes on in the area. Lastly and probably most significantly, after much thought and consideration, I have decided that come January of next year, I want to enlist in the United States Marine Corps. Some of you already knew, but I figured I'd tell you all. Hopefully, this story will be long finished by then, but if not, it can only get more realistic.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next time :)**

 **-Nick (ncham9)**


	7. A Sassy Sit-Down

_**Fleeting Touches**_

Chapter 7 _A Sassy Sit-Down_

 **A/N: Just a fair warning, some slightly less than innocent things ahead.**

The two twenty-somethings walked together to Astrid's apartment building, the typical endpoint of their time together. It had been another wonderful night that they'd had together, spent being close to and learning more about one another. A mild breeze blew about gently. It was peaceful; a cool, early summer evening.

But the things that were going through Astrid's mind were neither gentle, nor cool.

They'd stopped in front of the door to the complex as they usually did and Hiccup bid her goodnight as per the routine, but she had no intention of ending the adventure there tonight. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and met his lips with her own.

It had begun soft and almost timid, but she found some deep desire unsatiated by the meager contact. Her body yearned for more as her other hand snaked up to his neck, her thumb flattened against his jaw. He more than happily obliged her want, gripping her hips firmly and crushing her to him. His mind swelled (among _other things_ ) at the possibilities of this new, hungry Astrid that had jumped him. He blinked his eyes open for a moment to make sure that she was indeed the same girl who he'd only sparingly kissed before. Yet she was, as beautiful and endearing as ever.

Something in her was still greedy for Hiccup and the hand on his neck moved to fist itself in the russet brown locks behind his head. The other continued to hold onto his clothing, as if she was afraid he might slip away, or more likely, she'd consume the whole of him through her lips with how vehemently they attacked his. She could feel how sharply he inhaled through his nose as she did her best to suck the life out of his mouth. She understood that he must have been surprised by the abruptness of all of the actions, not to mention their ferocity. Still, he didn't seem as if he was about to complain and she didn't know if she would've stopped either way.

A fire inside Astrid yet burned with a passion. It was not enough. She still needed _more_. She found herself shuffling backwards towards the building, dragging him with her, only stopping when Hiccup's hands left her skin to brace against the wall, encircling her in his warmth. She didn't feel caged despite his possessive stance. Rather, it seemed as though he was trapped with her. Somehow, without her realizing, her tongue had fought its way into his mouth, where it tangled with his fervently. She moaned, hummed, and gasped into his mouth all at once and he did the same. One of his hands founds its way down to her lower back, forcing her further into him. Despite the contact, she felt as though there was still too much distance between them for her liking.

Astrid's arm wrapped around one of his broad shoulders and she pulled back to press her lips to his neck in a hot, wet kiss. She licked and nibbled at the skin lightly, eventually taking to sucking on it. Hiccup groaned at the sensation and whether it was consciously or not, he rolled his hips into her. She felt a distinct stiffness at his center that made her particularly proud of herself for having that effect on him. Her own core was growing white hot in eager anticipation, edging on uncomfortable. She was pressed against the brick of the building, sandwiched between it and Hiccup's ever so enticing body. His hips met her body again and she tilted her head up to return to his mouth. His lips embraced and massaged hers in a way that made her toes curl in her shoes and her spine arch in ways befitting a skilled acrobat. He then took her lower lip between his teeth and pulled on it gently, sucking on the smooth, slick flesh. Her vision blanked and her world halted outside of the small, heated corner he had trapped her in. All of her muscles seemed to tighten and relax at once as lightning passed through their touches and crackled in their veins. She tugged at his hair a little harder unintentionally. He drew along her lip until it came out of his hold, after which he held himself at bay to look at her and take in her wild sapphire eyes and sweetly pink kiss-swollen lips.

They stood still, their chests heaving in synchronicity, puffing air into their shared space. Their heads only a couple of inches apart, each stared into the other's eyes. Hiccup's sparkled excitedly with wide pupils. They looked at her curiously but with a pointed longing to them. Hers were wild and heated, half-lidded, giving her a 'come hither' look; something he would have only imagined on her in a fantasy. He'd have to try and immortalize it on paper sometime soon, but he knew he could never do it justice. Neither moved, their bodies still hot and pressed together. He smiled and almost laughed as he took air in gulps.

"What was...that for?" he asked lightheartedly. She grinned widely and shrugged her shoulders some.

"You're just cute, is all," she answered, her voice hushed at an octave lower than her usual tone. She gave a short laugh at herself for how ridiculous she sounded. She didn't care though. Not now. Whatever had just transpired between them could have gone on forever and she would have been perfectly fine with it. Time raced by, but she was so clearly aware of every passing moment, and it only made her long for another second, another minute. More. What had come over her was still a mystery but she was glad for it. The way he toyed with her lip…she didn't care to know where he had learned such a marvelous thing, she was okay so long as it was being used on her.

"Yeah, but…I'm cute…all the time," he huffed, significantly out of breath. She found herself amused despite it. She must have really gotten him going, as if that wasn't already obvious by the firm bulge that was still up against her thigh, not that she minded.

"Enjoying yourself are we, Hofferson?" a voice well known to her called out from a few feet away. The couple snapped their heads around to look at the intruder of their small, fiery world, leaving their faces with surprised stares and glowing, flushed cheeks. There stood a familiar brunette, twirling her keys around her finger as she rested her left hand on her cocked hip. She had a confusing expression to her, one Astrid just couldn't quite place.

The blonde glared daggers at her roommate for the interruption, hoping to impale her heart with just a gaze, but she knew it was useless. She sagged against the chief and regretfully patted his chest, wordlessly telling him that he should probably return to a less incriminating position. She looked up at him apologetically, her lower lip coming under her own teeth as she remembered the feel of his scraping against it. She turned back to her so-called friend who had coldly stolen the moment away from them.

"Heather, what could possibly be _this_ important?" Astrid snapped with unchecked frustration in her tone. Her friend still had the nerve to look at them admonishingly. Then, without any further explanation, Heather rolled her eyes and walked into the building like she hadn't just interrupted what had been the best two or three minutes of Astrid's life in at least many years.

Astrid gritted her teeth almost painfully and looked back at Hiccup mournfully. "I'm so sorry…" she sighed softly as she leaned her forehead against his. It'd all been going so well and then stupid Heather had to bring it to a crashing halt. No doubt, he was probably even more disappointed than she was, and at the moment, she found herself contemplating murder. Instead of getting upset, he just held her warmly and touched a quick kiss to her lips. He was still smiling as he pulled away to peek at her.

"It's okay," he affirmed, though his voice betrayed the sentiment with its coarse huskiness. He was too good to her sometimes. It made her all the more sorry that he didn't get to receive what she was so ready to give him. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him tightly, at least getting some degree of closeness to him, even if it was not nearly how much she had wanted.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. She hadn't meant for it to sound so pleading but didn't retract it either.

"Of course, m'lady," he replied in a soothing tone, without even a second's delay to consider anything else. She breathed him in one last time, hugged him just that much tighter, gave him yet another (though there were never enough) kiss on the lips, and said her goodbyes. It still left her dreadfully wanting. She didn't know exactly what she would have done with him had they not been impeded, but it certainly wouldn't have left her feeling this cheated.

She really hadn't been thinking when she initiated their little session. Not that she regretted it, but with the presence of mind she now had, she didn't think it would have gone the same way. Despite her best judgement, something came over her, something bold, salacious, and _blissfully foreign_. She didn't even know what she was doing when she started, but some primal instinct inside her pushed her forward, and she was glad for it. The rush that overtook her senses was something she'd spend the rest of her life trying to find again. Yes, he was _that good_.

And Heather killed her fun when it was far too new.

Astrid turned on her heel and stomped into the apartment complex, all the way up the stairs, and into her flat.

She'd anticipated having to barge into her friend's bedroom, screaming and shouting at a girl who was ignorant of the harm her actions had caused. Perhaps she'd even gone to bed, blissfully unaware of her transgression. That wasn't the case however.

Astrid walked into the apartment to find it completely lit and with not only a wide awake girl sitting at the kitchen island with her hands crossed neatly, but one who stared at her purposefully and attentively. She had a solemn expression about her that spoke ill of the rest of the encounter.

"Sit," the dark-haired offender demanded grimly. Astrid scowled at the notion of being commanded, but obeyed nonetheless if for the sole interest of seeing where this could have possibly been going.

"Are you gonna go first or should I?" the blonde asked petulantly. She scowled at her roommate with a seething, stubborn bitterness that was already trying to come up with convincing ways to yell at the young woman.

"I will," Heather announced, deepening her already intense gaze. Astrid crossed her arms and prepared her most derisive huff at whatever argument Heather could offer. "You've been seeing that sailor a lot recently," the other woman asserted, as if it were some scathing insult.

"Believe it or not, I know. I was _there_ ," the fair lass retorted sarcastically. It only served to further crease her conversational adversary's neatly plucked brows.

"You should stop." The cynical gaze that had come over Heather's usually beautiful brown eyes commanded rather than suggested that she would not budge in her argument. Her tone was even and serious despite the fact that the exchange so far seemed ridiculous.

"Excuse me?"

"I said…" the brunette repeated slowly, so as to further insult Astrid, "you should stop seeing Hiccup.".

"And who are you to tell me not to see my _boyfriend_?" the increasingly frustrated girl hissed viciously, even though the words felt strange as they passed over her tongue. She fought back her blushing at the declaration. Thankfully, any evidence that sneaked through her defenses was masked by the enraged color spreading across her face.

"So he's your boyfriend now, is he?" Heather questioned rhetorically.

"What of it?"

"Just the fact that you've known him for what, a grand total of four days now?" Heather continued derisively. Astrid found herself crossing her legs and holding her chest tighter, almost so as to restrain herself. Her jaw clenched her teeth together irately as she saw the hypocrisy in her counterpart's words.

"That's rich coming from the girl who sleeps with guys the same night she meets them," she retorted, doing her best to offend and do damage, but Heather's expression remained flat and calm.

"Exactly, and how often do I go around calling them my 'boyfriends'?"

"And that's better?"

" _Yes!_ That's the whole point!" Heather shouted angrily. When her tone shifted from the flat coolness that Astrid found unsettling to a heated bark, she was struck with surprise. Her mind stalled with no response and her roommate took the opportunity to continue uninterrupted. Heather's voice returned to the composed, but grim inflection, "Astrid, you're missing the idea. Do you think I'm out looking for a husband when I go to a bar?". She watched as the blonde girl's face relaxed from its livid tension and she calmed enough to listen carefully to the words. "No, it's just…it's just sex. Nothing more, nothing less," she finished.

"Not with Hiccup," Astrid muttered weakly. She didn't want to consider the bitter things her friend had to say, even though they had crossed her mind in one way or another before.

"Are you really sure about that? Can you actually think of one undeniable thing that proves otherwise?".

Silence pervaded the room as Astrid looked into the granite countertop pensively. She didn't answer. Could she really ever? Was it really possible for Hiccup to show her that he was after more than just what lay beneath her clothes? She retraced everything they had done together, but nothing jumped out at her as a definitive show of innocent intentions. She was sure, however, that if there were such a thing, it would certainly have stood out to her. Rather, the only thing she could find herself able to focus on was the distinct desire with which he had kissed her just minutes ago. It definitely seemed like he wanted it to go somewhere. Her words failed her in the moment.

"That's what I thought. Honey, that's what they come here for. But even if he wasn't, even if he was the amazing, perfect guy you think he is, what then? Astrid, they're all leaving in a few days. Did you even think about what will happen then?"

The blonde remained mute while she thought. She hadn't ever considered the future that was less than a week away. In truth, she tried not to. It all seemed to be going so well, even if at a blistering pace. Though it she'd say outright, she knew that she was fairly attached to him. The idea of him being gone so soon was something she fought back actively.

"Astrid…" Heather sighed heavily, "I'm really not trying to make you hate me. I can see that you're really happy, and that in itself is great, but you need to be aware of these things. I mean, he's a good looking guy, so…don't you think other girls have noticed? He travels the world for a living. Isn't there a possibility that he's met other people in other places? Hell, he could be married for all you know."

Astrid closed her eyes and wince as the words stung her somewhere in her chest. They preyed on her own, repressed doubts. She even had to hold back the beginnings of tears from falling. It hurt, hurt more than anything she'd experienced a long time, to have this much uncertainty surrounding someone she felt so strongly about. The possibility that she was just being used, that there could have been dozens of girls like her that Hiccup had been seeing all around the world, it stifled her.

"Look…if you want, I can…"

The blonde quickly halted her friend's sentence, "Shut up". She hadn't meant it to sound so terse. She amended it, "I just…i-it's too much right now. I need to think". The last of her words came out weak and pained, and truthfully, that was an accurate representation of how she felt. Her entire body compelled her to just collapse into her bed and lay there for a couple of months. Her friend nodded empathetically and she took that as the okay to stand up slowly and drag her feet back to her room.

Every part of her felt heavy and dejected. She stripped off the clothes that she had picked out only a few hours ago for the whimsical possibility that Hiccup might've liked them. The whole notion seemed shallow now.

She crawled onto her bed and curled up on top of the covers. Sleep wasn't going to come easily, she knew, so she settled for holding herself tightly and thinking as she rested her chin on her knees. Her mind was taxed with an endless onslaught of 'what if's' and uncertainties. What if she really meant nothing to Hiccup? What if everything they had done over the past four days was nothing but an elaborate ruse to get her undressed? What if, after he embarked on another voyage across the ocean, she'd be no more than a memory to entertain himself with at night?

She closed her eyes bitterly, wishing away the tortuous possibilities around her. A thought passed through her brain which mused that she might have been better off having never met Hiccup and his captivating green eyes, goofy smile, and whatever else there was to him that made her yearn for his company. But she pushed the idea away, even if only in the hope that it was all untrue and he would still want her tomorrow, all of her, not just her body; the same way she wanted him. She took in a staggered breath and for the first time since she was a teenager, she cried, in torrents. Her emotions ran down her face, but it was an unsatisfying feeling. Her heart was still far more turbulent than she knew how to handle.

 **A/N: Huge thank you to Peppermint Clouds for editing this chapter for me. Try not to hate Heather, you guys. I'm sure you can see where she's coming from. I really hope you guys really enjoyed this, even if it left you a bit upset. Please, tell me watch you think.**

 **-Nick (ncham9)**


	8. Trouble in Touches Town

_**Fleeting Touches**_

Chapter 8 _Trouble in Touches Town_

 **A/N: Sorry, this was done yesterday but I didn't want to ruin your Valentine's Day with it. :/**

Hiccup wasn't happy, more so than the usual bitterness to which he had come to be accustomed in his day to day life.

He knew what the largest cause of his displeasure was as well, Astrid. The woman in whom he had found so much comfort and joy until recently, now left him feeling sour. They'd only been together for an hour or so today, but his moodiness was growing exponentially with each passing second.

He wasn't sure that he should have really been pointing fingers at her for it, as it wasn't something that she was actively doing to upsetting him. Rather it was the things that she hadn't been that left him feeling uneasy.

Even from when they met up today, she had been acting differently. Her voice carried none of the same energy and liveliness that it usually did and that was on the sparse occasions when she did talk. Additionally, she'd hardly made any eye contact with him at all and when he did try to look at her, she always refused to meet his gaze. She mostly stared at the ground as they walked aimlessly. Most perplexing of all was that she stayed (at minimum) a staunch foot and a half away from him at all times. She hadn't even broken the distance to give him the hug he'd almost ritualistically been offered every time they'd met up previously, something he looked forward to every single time.

He decided to accept this as the temporary state of things, because everyone has bad days, but was it too much for her to just make an _effort_ to seem like she wanted to be there at all? A couple of days before, he would have thought that to be perfectly normal. Why would someone with as many options as her ever want to spend time with a talking fishbone like him anyway when she could clearly do so much better? But the night before, she had kissed and touched him so desirously and needily that he had for once considered himself legitimately wanted. The way she'd asked to see him again sounded so optimistic and he had taken that to mean that for once, a girl actually liked him, really like him. But now it seemed like there was mounting evidence to the contrary.

Hiccup couldn't even begin to hide his disappointment. He left just as hot and bothered as she seemed to be, so he had anticipated a return of at least a small taste of the affection she had given him before. And that was the other thing; _she_ was the one that gave it. He hadn't initiated it, or asked for it, or even hinted at it in the slightest. Astrid had sprung all of those heated kisses and caresses on him, but now she wouldn't even say a word to him.

It left him wondering, did she regret it? Maybe he was just a horrible kisser. Although, based on her reaction, it definitely appeared as though he was doing a half-decent job; the way she clung to him and the noises she made. He shivered as he remembered them.

The young chief decided it was best to leave his self-conscious concerns unaired. At first, he thought it a common courtesy to ask if she was alright; but when she curtly replied, "I'm fine", he quickly learned that she really didn't want to talk about it.

He left her to her own devices, as she clearly didn't want his help, and hoped that with any luck, she'd come out of her mood soon. However, as time went on, his patience was wearing thin. Hiccup had tried not to worry about her or whatever she was thinking and just give her space, but that had become impossible. The scowl she gave the ground shred the last morsels of self-assurance he had left and he just _needed_ to know what she was thinking.

"Astrid, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked softly, stopping abruptly and turning to watch her. He examined her every reaction, trying to piece together how she felt. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden question. She seemed to consider how much she would tell him for a moment before she answered.

"It's…it's nothing," she responded dismissively and she resumed walking again, but Hiccup held his arm in front of her.

"No, it's not," he accused her firmly. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I won't make you, but don't tell me it doesn't exist."

"It's not something you need to worry about," the blonde returned, trying to step by his limb to keep moving. The CPO stepped in front of her to impede the girl more completely, forcing her to look directly at him.

"No, that's not true either. It's clearly enough to make you upset, so I'm going to worry about it," he reiterated just as resolutely. Outwardly, he might have seemed confident, but on the inside, he was quaking in his shoes. Not only did her answers further his belief that whatever she was thinking about had to do with him, but he was also terrified, because he knew that it only took one wrong move for him to piss her off and never see her again. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"And why is that?" she asked hostilely. Hiccup softened his furrow brow at that. He was going at her too roughly. He changed his approach.

"Because I care about you," he answered simply but honestly. He didn't know when he had come to think so much of the person in front of him, but it was far past the point where he could convincingly question himself on it.

" _Sure_ you do…" she said sarcastically, which caught him more than a bit off guard.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She continued in the same mocking voice, "Yeah, I'm sure that it just breaks your tiny, little heart." His head cocked a few degrees sideways in confusion. He took a half-step forward and reached for her cautiously.

"Astrid, what's going on with you?" he queried softly, trying to assess what was making her so unfriendly. She backed away from his advance sharply.

"Hiccup, stop. Stop pretending like you give a shit about me. You don't even know me," she shot back harshly. She looked at him angrily, but he could see the tears brimming in her eyes. There was something more behind her insults, something that he'd never seen there before. It was something she was hiding, but was aiming at him nonetheless.

He fought back against the tightness in his chest that flared up at her claims and stood up straighter. His face dropped to something more serious and he regained the sternness in his voice.

"Where is this coming from?" he said to her in a hard, not at all bargaining voice.

"It's not coming from anywhere," she defended.

"Bullshit," he growled at her heatedly. Normally, he'd hate the idea of swearing at her, but he wasn't about to let her abuse him and then lie to his face about.

Astrid set her jaw forward and stared at him intently. "What, just because I'm not stupid enough to go along with your games, I have to be getting this from someone else? Is that it?"

"What games, Astrid? What are you talking about?" he asked, more confused than when he began this conversation, a decision he was coming to regret.

"As if you don't know what I'm talking about."

"No, actually, I don't. Please, enlighten me."

Astrid's lips pursed in frustration and her face reddened irately. " _This_ , Hiccup!" she yelled at him, gesturing between them, "Whatever you're looking for, I don't want any part of it. I'm not just…just some girl here for your entertainment, so that you can throw me away when you're done. Believe it or not, I actually have better things to do than just going around, sleeping with anyone who comes off of some ship."

Her chest heaved from all of her screaming, the amount of energy it took leaving her drained. Her face was beginning to cool as she waited a few moments for her breathing to slow. Throughout her tirade, Hiccup stood still, silent as he took in her berating. His expression was unreadable. The two just looked at each other wordlessly for a few seconds.

"Is that really what you think of me?" he asked quietly, breaking the tense air with a meek, hurt voice. She tried not to let that get to her, despite the ache it caused in her ribcage. The pained look on his face nearly broke her down right then.

"Is there anything else to think?"

He took a few more moments to think on her words, leaving her to her own guilt. She had said everything pretty harshly and the look he now had made her question herself even more. That wasn't at all how she meant everything. She hadn't intended to be arguing and screaming at him. She was self-conscious and was looking for reassurance, but didn't know how to put it to words, so it came out angry.

Eventually, just as she was about to speak and maybe recant some of her words, he huffed a dry, humorless laugh.

"Isn't that a nice way to say 'thank you for your service'…" he said more to himself than her, his sarcastic mind not letting him to escape the irony. She was about to say something again, but he cut her off. "Just save it. If that's what you want to think, I just… I honestly don't give a shit anymore. Before I tell you to go to hell, maybe you should think about how _you_ come up to _me_ that night at the bar, or maybe the fact that until now, when I tell you to go fuck yourself, I never asked you for anything.

His words stilled Astrid completely, except for her twitching lips, forming sentences that she couldn't bring herself to say. She stared unwaveringly at him, unable to distract herself from all of the wounds she had just caused that were laden beneath his anger, perfectly justified anger now that she thought of it. His face was crimson and veins pulsed irately in his neck, but they couldn't cover up how much she'd scarred him. Receiving nothing but stunned silence as an answer, he threw his hands in the air and left, muttering copious amounts of obscenities under his breath.

Astrid watched his retreating form as it turned a corner away from her. She blinked and suddenly her brain regained functionality. She replayed his parting thoughts over and over again, realizing more each time how stupid she was. Since the night before, she had been beating herself up continuously about not being able to come up with something definitive that she could use to tell herself that Hiccup wanted more than just what he could find between her legs. When she couldn't, she felt like screaming at herself for falling for what must have been tricks, and she eventually turned that anger on him.

He was just trying to be considerate as well, but she snapped at him. She'd let Heather's ideas play on the doubts she'd always had, that she was nothing more to him than a chance at sex. It had always been a possibility to her, but when her best friend said it out loud, it became all she could think about. What she failed to realize that she shouldn't have been searching her memories for something Hiccup did to prove himself, but rather what he _didn't_ do. He'd never tried to take anything of her, never seemed anything less than perfectly content with just her innocent affections. He'd never even suggested that they go any further than the few and far between kisses she'd already been giving.

Even the night before, when she'd been so sure that she wanted him to take her in any way he seemed fit (against that brick wall if he had to), he never pushed her. He let her take control, made her feel safe and respected, but still so very much wanted. And when their tryst came to a screeching halt, he restrained himself. Sure, he seemed at least a little bit disappointed, but he was courteous. Getting her into bed was evidently far less important to him than keep her happy. And when they'd met up again, he didn't so much as hint to where they might have gone before. He cared about her, almost too clearly for her to see it, and she threw it back in his face.

She didn't even know she was capable of being such a bitch.

Astrid was weak. She let herself be persuaded out of what she knew to be true. She knew she really liked Hiccup, more than she could even understand, and that he, at the very least, felt something similar for her. She let her friend tell her that the sweet, chaste kisses that never asked for anything more than they gave were evidence of that, and the same was true of all of his kind words and compliments, the tender way he held her on those occasions, and the parts of himself that he had shown her. Hiccup had invested himself in Astrid, far too much so for him to be able to withdraw unscathed.

The blonde felt like someone was standing on her chest. She wished she'd just sink into the Earth; hopefully do somewhere deep, dark, and full of the despair she so righteously deserved. She had, in one fell swoop, pushed away the only person she'd met in a long time that not only did she get along with, but for whom she also felt something, something confusing and extraordinary and oh-so _real_. Hiccup was the only one who was worth her time, who meant more to her than studying and working her life away for some vague idea of a future. He was someone who made her feel like _living_ , going outside and doing things. Hiccup reminded her of what it was like to have fun. He took her out of the isolated universe she had shut herself up in and showed her all the things that made life worthwhile. No one else could have done it the same.

She decided that this couldn't be it. This couldn't be the end of Hiccup and her, she wouldn't allow it, not when it was all her fault. It would haunt her forever, not only because he would have gotten away, but that she would have ruined someone as amazing as Hiccup. At the very least, she was going to make sure he understood that there was no part of him that wasn't perfect, that she and only she was the cause of all the problems.

If there was one thing that merited devotion and effort, it was saving what she had with him. And she'd fight to get him back, because after all he had shown her, he deserved at the very least that much. She wasn't done trying.

But for now, she needed to cry a bit more.

 **A/N: Just have a little faith that I know what I'm doing. You won't need it for very long. And special thanks to PeppermintClouds for helping me enough to basically be my co-writer.**

 **-Nick (ncham9)**


	9. Scotch Bright

_**Fleeting Touches**_

Chapter 9 Scotch Bright

 **A/N: This has been a little while in the making and that's because I had to figure out where exactly it should end. It's a little short, but I think it makes the most sense this way. Also, I hope you guys were looking for a little Gobber in this story :)**

Hiccup stormed through the _Berk_ in search of the one person he knew could bring sense, the first officer. He'd known Gobber for most of his life, a longtime friend of his father who'd shown infinitely more affection to the young boy than Stoick ever did. The burly, Scottish man had become something of a surrogate uncle, one Hiccup always cherished.

The CPO eventually made his way through the ship to Gobber's quarters, the door locked to the white-washed corridors outside it. Hiccup, taking a deep breath in preparation for a conversation he knew he needed but didn't want nonetheless. He raised a hand to rap his knuckles on the steel door, but before he could contact it, a voiced rang out on the other side.

"Just come in, Hiccup" the heavily accented man rumbled, an exasperated lilt in his words. The younger sailor lowered the hand that stalled in the air to his side and complied with the order. Stepping inside and making sure to close the door behind him completely, he looked at his oldest friend, who had sleepy bags under his eyes. He must have been catching up on some sleep before Hiccup walked in. His tired voice groaned "I heard ye stomping about a mile away".

The corner of the boy's mouth tucked into his cheek in slight amusement, but not nearly enough to break his surly frown. The officer picked up on his mood immediately, and sighed. He gesture to his desk chair, only slightly annoyed that it meant he was going to have to sit on his bed. When Hiccup sat, Gobber pointed to the Chief's face knowingly and said, "It's been a while since I've seen _that_ look…so what's her name?".

Hiccup wasn't really paying attention to what the other man was saying. He simply stared blankly and scowled at different aspects of the small room around them. It was fairly neat, as all things in life had to be on a ship. A few books he didn't know anything about were stacked on a small, steel shelf affixed to the wall. The desk he sat at was organized, far more so than his own, all the papers properly stacked and categorized. It took him a second to realize that he was asked a question. Without looking up at the officer, he bitterly mumbled "Astrid".

"Hmm…is this the same lass ye met a few days ago at a pub?" Gobber asked, remembering the conversation turned shouting match that had erupted over her between Hiccup and the captain. That had been the worst one in a while and Gobber had seen them at each other's throats a lot before. Hiccup nodded to answer his question. The older man agreed "Astrid…aye, that's a beautiful name".

"Beautiful girl too, more than you'd believe" the lower rank added somberly, still distracting himself by looking at the floor.

"I bet…and it's those that cause the most trouble, don't y'know" the sage-like Scotsman advised, trying to inject a little humor into the conversation for the boy's sake. He'd hardly ever seen him so down that even biting sarcasm didn't peak through his words. Whoever this Astrid was, she must have really messed him up somehow.

"I'm pretty sure I get that now…" Hiccup assented sarcastically, but out of no good humor. Gobber was pretty capable when it came to recognizing the boy's mood and, sensing the need of a break for him, gestured toward a geometric, glass bottle on the desk, containing a liquid of an amber color. The lad really wasn't much for booze, but he figured that if he was going to have a drink, this was as good a reason as any.

He passed the bottle to Gobber, presuming that the man would produce a pair of drinking glasses or something, but he just took off the stopper and drank straight it. At first that turned Hiccup off from the alcohol, but he figured 'what they hell? It's sterile anyway" and took the drink to his lips when it was handed to him, cautious of the gentle sway of the ship. It burned his throat but it was a worthy cost for losing his sensibilities for a little while.

The first officer (with his mustache dripping with a bit of what Hiccup thought was Scotch but couldn't be sure) prodded "And what did this beautiful girl, Astrid, do to put yer undies in a bunch?". He was never use time for pleasantries or tact. If Gobber was going to say something, it was going to be clear (or as clear as his accent would allow) and to the point, never minding how it made you feel. It was something to be both admired and hated.

Hiccup huffed a bitter laugh "Pfft…where to start?"

"The beginning's usually a good place"

He scowled at the older man, finding no place for is sarcastic humor in this conversation. Unmoved by the glare, Gobber simply stared back with an eyebrow raised.

It took a few more sips of the Scotch, but Hiccup eventually relented, telling the man what had taken place that day, every excruciating detail that clawed its way out of his throat. He fumbled his words here and there, but overall, his nervousness at relaying such personal feelings was overshadowed by his inescapably sullen mood.

"…I basically just left after that and now… _here I am_ " he admitted with a defeated sigh. Gobber nodded and stroked his facial hair pensively. His mouth twitched as he tried to convince himself to say something. Eventually, in the Scottish man's typical fashion, he just blurted it out.

"And _did_ _ye_ sleep with her?"

The young chief's skin flushed to a deep crimson that he couldn't blame on the drink and he looked away sheepishly, embarrassed in a way only Gobber could elicit. He seemed to revel in that fact.

"I-I…no. No, we didn't" Hiccup said shyly, though an uncertain amount of pain was laced into his voice.

"But ye tried?"

"What? No!" he answered reflexively, quickly coming to regret coming to the officer for…advice? Yeah, that sounded as good an explanation as any. He quickly recovered from his mortified defensiveness to explain, "I…I never explicitly _asked_ or anything. We just…sorta…got close the night before". He rubbed the back of his neck, still far out of his comfort zone.

"And what do ye mean by 'close'?"

"Oh for the love of…could you spare me from reading you the transcript?!"

"No, not after ye've drank all my good whiskey"

He pinched his nose and groaned in frustration. "We just…she was just really _touchy_ all of a sudden…and I can't say I minded, but we got _interrupted_. Then she comes back today, doesn't say anything and she acts like I practically forced myself on her!" he lamented, raising the voice by the end of his sentence with a distant frustration.

"But you never tried to do anything else." Gobber reiterated.

"Exactly"

"Well why didn't ye then?" The older man asked. When Hiccup looked up with a puzzled expression, he merely wiggled his brows suggestively with a smirk. The boy rolled his eyes as expected. The first officer continued, "If she's such a catch like ye say, why didn't ye ever try to see her bed?".

Hiccup looked off ponderously, mulling over his answer. He knew what it was, a deep seated fear in the back of his mind that had been there since he was thirteen and had only gotten worse with time. As mortifying as it was, he couldn't lie about it. He braced himself.

"Because…because I never have" he confessed skittishly. He nervously raised sidelong glances up to the man to watch his reaction.

"Have never what?"

Hiccup winced. Of course he was going to have to say it out loud. Of course Gobber would _make_ him say it out loud. A snaking suspicion came to him that the Scotsman knew exactly what he was talking about and only wanted to torture him.

The CPO growled, angry at every word he had to force out of his mouth, "Had sex, Gobber! I'm a virgin. I've never 'seen' anyone's bed". He tried not to sound too peeved at the man before him, though a little bit of his ire was because of the man's insistence on making him even more awkward than he already was. Gobber seemed to blanch at his words, perhaps a bit guiltily, though that would seem a bit foreign to his motives.

The man bashfully said "Oh. _Oh_ …so not even _that_ … with _her_?".

"I don't want to talk about _her_ , just Astrid" Hiccup admonished coldly, another one of his emotional scars opening up inside him. At least he could control the bleeding on that one. He had been for six years now. Feeling a bit remorseful with his terse response, he amended it "So…yeah, that's pretty low on my priorities right now".

"Do ye think she knows that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Astrid, ye twit. Do ye think she knows that yer trying for more than that?" The wise, old man said self-evidently, as though it were the only thing anyone could ever possibly think to do. He could tell by the stunned reaction the boy had that he truthfully hadn't even considered sharing his feelings with her. Sometimes things made too much sense for Hiccup, that he had to go and make it complicated. Gobber snickered a bit to himself, shamelessly laughing at the lad. Between snorts, he quipped "Ye know, for such a smart boy, yer pretty thick in the head".

"Thanks. That really, _really_ helps"

A bit more seriously, though not enough so to rid the man of his gentle smile, Gobber added "Just look at it from her way around. A bunch of young, dumb sailors roll into port, thinking they're all hot shit. Next thing ye know, they're sweeping girls off their feet and taking them away for the night. What would ye be thinking when one of them takes an liking to ye?".

Hiccup tried to come up with some snarky, witty jibe but nothing came. He considered Gobber's words carefully. He didn't know what to think anymore, but a small voice grew louder and louder among the anarchy of thoughts in his head. Suddenly, as he heeded the thought, the fog of confusion about what Astrid was truly trying to say was fading.

His brained seemed to stall at the realization. _Astrid was scared_. Astrid, this strong, brave, beautiful girl he'd met, was scared and it was because of him. She was scared that she'd lose him, that she'd be nothing to him the second he put his pants back on. And for her to be so afraid of him being gone, that meant that she couldn't possibly have hated him as much as it seemed from their last conversation; no, quite the opposite. She wanted him so much that it caused all that pain he saw in her eyes just to think of him leaving. She wasn't angry at him, just terrified.

The sudden rush of sheer giddiness to the boy was uncontrollable. Astrid thought something of him, something more than just a screw up or the worthless, entitled, insignificance everyone seemed to see him as. This whole week, during which he felt more cared for and appreciated than any time he could remember, hadn't been a mistake on her part. That explained everything, why she was so upset, why she didn't want to talk to him. She was just scared and confused. Hiccup's heart was thrumming as he grasped that he hadn't really messed this up somehow and that she hadn't decided he wasn't worth her time. She wanted him, maybe she still did.

But that possibility was dwindling. She'd seen him leave, thought he'd given up on her and truthfully, he had, but that was before he realized he had a chance for anything else. His window was closing, though. He needed to catch her before she moved on, before someone else found this amazing, wonderful girl.

"Gobber, you're…" He tried to give a compliment, but none seemed quite appropriate, none as gracious as was needed. Instead, he settled for promising a replacement bottle of Scotch (even though he actually had fairly little to do with the current one being gone). The old man nodded and shooed Hiccup out of the cabin, who began running at almost full tilt through the _Berk_ 's upper decks. He whizzed past crewman, all yelling insults and provocations, but he didn't care to stop and apologize. He had to get back to Astrid, had to tell her that he was sorry, tell her everything she meant to him. Well, maybe not _everything_ , but all in good time…

 **A/N: Well, I know what's coming next, but what do you guys think? This story will have more than a few twists and turns, so you never know, but I would be excited if I were you. :)**

 **-Nick (ncham9)**


	10. The Wheat from the Chief

_**Fleeting Touches**_

Chapter 10 _The Wheat from the Chief_

" _Come on, Astrid. Come on!_ " Hiccup murmured to himself anxiously as he rang her apartment's doorbell repeatedly. Every press of the small button made him a little more worried that she wouldn't come down to the door; that she'd already moved on or at least wished to. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he pounded furiously on the buzzer a few more times to spite his suspicion.

After thumbing the button a few more times, Hiccup saw someone coming through the small lobby, a young woman, one he was sure he'd seen before. She reached it and opened the door. A bored and annoyed expression overcame her face, bordered against dark hair and accentuated with deep, red lips. Evidence would suggest that she was Astrid's roommate, the one she'd mentioned once or twice.

"Can I help you?" she said flatly, looking at him disinterestedly. He must have looked half crazy, jittering uneasily and wildly anxious as he was. He tried to calm himself, but only succeeded in rubbing the back of his neck, one of his many nervous habits. He blushed as well, realizing that she must think him insane.

"U-umm…y-yes! Yes…Heather, right?" he responded shakily. He tried to show his urgency, but could only manage to glance up at her meekly now and then. He seemed to have caught her curiosity at the very least.

"And who are you?" she asked, one eyebrow raised suspiciously. Maybe he shouldn't have begun with calling her by her name as if he knew her. He tried a different approach and just hoped that Astrid didn't keep all of her emotions bottled up with this girl as much as she did with him.

"Hiccup. I'm Astrid's…" he answered, though a part of him was far too embarrassed and ashamed to call himself her boyfriend. "Anyway, I need to find her. Is she home?" he asked cautiously. He really didn't wasn't really sure how well he would be received. A guilty pain welled up in his chest at the thought that she had perhaps gone home crying and maybe still was. That would explain her friend answering the door.

This _Heather_ crossed her arms and stared at him; the once bored, but curious, look being replaced by a hard scowl. Her pale green eyes seemed to burn every part of him she looked at, weighing and measuring him.

"You're Hiccup Haddock?" she asked, a tinge of anger staining her voice.

He sheepishly responded "…yes?".

Her scowl deepened and she moved to close the door in his face. "Stay _away_ from Astrid," she hissed venomously. As she went to slam the door shut, Hiccup shoved his foot in the doorjamb, which smarted sharply in protestation. This only served to make her look at him even more heatedly. Her jaw clenched irately as she commanded, "Unless you want me to break your foot, I'd move it."

Hiccup shook his head and placed a hand on the door to try and relieve some of the pressure, but the girl held firm, surprisingly strong for her size. "If she's too upset to see me, that's okay, but just tell me if she's home" he offered calmly, despite the aching pain radiating up his legs.

She seemed to press even harder on the door.

"She _is_ upset, thanks to you" the dark-haired woman hissed harshly.

He nodded guiltily, "I'm sure…but if I could just talk to her…"

"Don't _ever_ talk to her" the raven haired girl snapped quickly. She looked to be on the verge of a seething rage. He took that to mean that she cared deeply for Astrid. Or that she really was as deranged as she seemed at the moment.

He sighed regretfully, seeing this as further punishment for his transgressions. He donned a pitiful, pleading look that truthfully expressed his pitiful, pleading state of mind. The girl in front of him seemed not the slightest bit sympathetic.

"Look I…I just want to talk to her. If she doesn't want to be with me, or…I'd understand, but…I-I need to see her" he practically begged, choking on a few of the more painful words of his plea. Her face read nothing but disdain, but somewhere inside her mind resigned, tired of his whining.

She sighed, "You're wasting your breath. She's not here".

"Wait, really? Where did…"

"I don't know. She said something about heading off to somewhere where she could think about 'everything else' or something like that" Heather admitted in a dangerously low tone that made him quake in his shoes in anticipation of what might come next. She lowered her brow into an angry scowl and growled, "…but if you hurt Astrid -any more than you _already did_ \- you won't get the chance to regret it". He nodded emphatically and she continued "Good. Now get out of my way…and don't be here when I get back!". He swallowed audibly and she took that as a cue to take her leave. She didn't even spare him a second glance as she pushed him out of the way, closed the door behind her, and marched away indignantly.

Astrid sure knew how to pick her friends…

Hiccup's talk with Heather had been…fruitful, among other things. After an agonizingly long stretch of time between him calling Astrid's phone and it eventually going to voicemail, he grunted in frustration and set of in search of her. The hunt had taken him over miles and miles of the city, zig-zagging back and forth across it.

He looked high and low for her, from the gymnasium where she practiced almost every day, to the library where he knew she often studied. It'd been futile thus far.

In time, his search brought him to a bar, _the_ bar, the one where this all started. It brought back memories; a few pleasant moments of nostalgia, but mostly some unwelcome remorse. It reminded him of how much he'd fucked up to have let a girl as irreplaceable as Astrid out of his arms. He was no closer to finding her than he had been this morning too. He leaned against the wall outside of the bar, now fresh out of ideas, but stocked full of regret.

His mind's eye glanced over scenes of the day he met her; from the camaraderie he shared with his friends that morning to when he had first seen Astrid. He laughed at how many bittersweet details he could recall: the way she'd dressed, the intricate braid she had (which he had never gotten the chance to figure out), the way she joked and laughed with him and made him feel like he was the only person in the crowded room. He cursed himself for how sappy he was, though he couldn't fight the sad smile on his face.

His thoughts moved on to later in the night: the unfortunate incident with Snotlout (from which _their_ relationship hadn't yet recovered) and that brilliant moment he'd shared with her on the top of that parking garage, overlooking the whole fleet. Just thinking about it gave him goosebumps. So many times, he had replayed it over and over again in his head. She looked so beautiful in the dim light and he shivered at the way she'd punched and then kissed him stupid. He laughed inwardly as he remembered how she'd been ever so slightly awkward about it. She'd kill him just for thinking it, but he just found it endearingly _cute_ , how she presented it as a reward for 'everything else'…

His eyes widened at the realization. Heather said Astrid had gone 'to think about _everything else_ '. Oh, he was such a moron. He should have known.

He ran off frantically toward the place where he had first heard those words. He didn't want to waste the time tracking down another cab. He sprinted off, begrudging all the time he'd wasted. Still, he was fueled by the sudden hope blooming in his chest.

Eventually, he made it there, despite the ornery, yelling New Yorkers in his way. His legs revolted against him with a blazing soreness as they threatened to give out with every push they made. He climbed concrete stairs with as much speed as possible, an anxious tightness in his throat making it even harder to breathe. He hoped she was there. He really, _really_ hoped she was there.

Red-faced and gulping air like there wasn't going to be any more of it the next moment; he reached the rooftop parking deck. He doubled over, his hands on his knees, as he desperately tried to catch his breath. It proved to be of little use after a few seconds, so he righted himself, though his body really just wanted him to collapse to the ground. He battled the fatigue with a grimace and stood up straight.

When he opened his eyes, he saw her. Astrid stood at the ledge, leaning over the low wall. She was looking out over the water and he could imagine what in particular held her attention. He was caught between elation at having found her and a dreadful anticipation. He knew what he had said to her last and what he had to say now. He wasn't brimming with excitement at the prospects of bringing it up again either.

Still, Astrid was worth fighting for. Astrid was worth all the effort, the pain, the anxiety that felt like his brain was being gently torn down the middle. He had come this far. It would have been a shame to give up just because he was afraid of an uncomfortable conversation and an apology.

Slowly, he willfully forced his tired forward, his breath still shallow and harried. Within a few strides he was able to walk straight and begin to breathe normally, though he winced every time he planted his right foot. He'd probably torn something. He held in his groans as he neared her. He was able to see over the ledge now, _USS_ _Berk_ bobbing up and down proudly in the harbor in before them.

She sighed heavily just as he was right behind her and…was that a _sniffle_? No, must have been his imagination. He took a moment, and then nodded to himself resolutely.

* * *

Astrid stared out over the waters forlornly. She stood deathly still, unable to bring her mind to think of anything other than the mistakes she had made and the injustices she had caused. Her thoughts raced and her heartrate fell into step with it. Her skin prickled despite the warm weather and her eyes lost focus for a moment. Such a feeling within her chilled her far beyond the reaches of the sun.

What had she become? Self-doubt never before had a place in her mind. She was sure of herself and that drove her. She always knew she could do better, be better. Somewhere along the line, though, her determination became tainted with something selfish and loathsome.

She'd never seen it within herself to be so manipulative and inconsiderate. All of her actions were always calculated, rational, but the things that had been happening the past few days seemed anything but. She was being engaged and passionate in ways that had escaped her for so many years, done things that held nonsensical meaning to her, with a person equally as enigmatically important. Somehow, she'd managed to push away someone she was so…attached to. No wonder she felt like she'd ripped her own arm off.

"Astrid…" called a quiet voice. The relative silence and her imagination preyed on her guilty conscience. She wanted to believe that he would take her back eventually or at least hear her apology out, but she had a hard time convincing herself that she even deserved that much. The wind taunted her with shallow wishes coming true. But then…the wind coughed. It called her name a little louder, more clearly. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she spun around. She choked on her gasp for a second as she saw Hiccup, standing just a few feet away, still cherry red from either nervousness or exertion. Beads of sweat dotted his face and slightly darkened the collar of his green t-shirt. He toyed with the short hair on the back of his head.

"Hiccup, what are you doing here?" she harshly asked in her surprise.

"Oh…umm…sorry?" muttered meekly. She winced a little at his reaction.

"I…don't be sorry" she told him and quickly turned back toward the water. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want him to be here…or not right then at least. She needed some time.

"But I am, for…umm…for more than just that."

He took a step forward and Astrid shot a glare at his foot, pinning him in place. Her expression softened when she looked up to his face, it cautious and worried. He seemed to deflate somewhat.

"Look, if you don't want to see me, I can…" he suggested, pointing his thumb over his shoulder as he spoke, a placating, but hurt look in his eyes. She didn't want to see him, but she couldn't lie to herself and think she wanted him to leave, definitely not when he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Don't" she interrupted softly.

"Are you sure? Because…"

"Stay" she told him half-heartedly. It felt like she was tearing herself apart on the inside, but she couldn't make him leave again. He agreed hesitantly and she once more looked away and tried not to think about him.

Astrid could tell that he was waiting for her to say something, though she didn't intend to.

"Do you hate me?" he eventually asked. Perhaps it took her by surprise at first, but then it quickly made sense to her that he could come to that conclusion. She couldn't really imagine saying the things she had to someone she was particularly fond of…although she had done exactly that.

"No" she replied simply, her voice cracking annoyingly. Every word felt like she was trying to cough up a bowling ball.

"Loathe? Despise? Strongly dislike?"

"Would you just…!"

"Sorry…"

"Hiccup, I swear if you don't stop apologizing" she growled in a dangerously low rumble.

"I can't; not when I'm doing something wrong"

He still spoke in a soft, conciliatory tone and it irked her to no end. It made it harder to manufacture the anger she needed to keep every other emotion at bay. She set her jaw defiantly. "Would you stop if I just said I forgave you?" she asked bitterly, hopping off the wall somewhat aggressively. It came off harsh, and she meant for it to, despite it being entirely disingenuous. She just didn't want to have to hear it. She also didn't want to see the hurt edging forward in his eyes.

"Is that what you want? For me to just stop trying?" he returned, swallowing a thick lump in his throat. His face drained itself of its color as he looked on in nervous anticipation. That. Astrid wasn't used to _that_ , the feeling of responsibility and concern for someone else that clearly put the whole of his trust into her. Astrid was crass, blunt; being able to tear someone down or build them up with her words alone was a pressure to which she had never been accustomed. Anything remotely similar to what she had with Hiccup was never this involved, this deep.

His shoulders sagged momentarily as he took her brief silence for a 'yes'.

"Hiccup, no. I…I just don't know what to do. What am I supposed to say?" she asked sincerely. He looked away for a moment as he thought of a quick response.

"Well, usually one of us has an idea and the other comes up with a response…"

"Hiccup, I'm not kidding"

"Right…" he agreed, looking properly admonished. He ran a hand over the top of his head and back to his neck as he looked off to nowhere for the umpteenth time. It annoyed Astrid that she knew he only did that when he was nervous, even more so that she really liked knowing things like that about him. When his eyes earnestly flicked back to hers, she honestly got scared. In a solemn tone, he asked "Astrid, what do you want?".

"What?"

"I mean, if everything were to go to plan, what would you want? From this?" he said, gesturing to the couple of feet between them casually.

"What're you talking about? What kind of question is that?" she replied dismissively. It was not the time for airy hypotheticals and optimism. Why did he have to talk so hopefully? Did he actually think she could answer that, because she sure as hell wasn't about to.

"A simple one" he answered calmly.

"Well if it's so easy, why don't you answer?". Now she was coming off as defensive. He was prying her open and really, all she wanted was to hate herself for just a little longer, like a few minutes ago when life was just a little bit more clearly cut, even though it wasn't going to get fixed that way.

"Fine…" he said without hesitating and she perked up curiously to his words, "What I want is for you to be happy". He could feel the roll in her eyes before it came. He continued, "I'm serious, I mean it. I want you to be happy, and if I can be a part of that, great, but…it's not the most important part".

"Hiccup…"

"I'm not finished," he interrupted pointedly. Her objection died in her throat. "The things you said… _before_ …well, yeah okay, they hurt. A lot." he admitted timorously. She was about to interject again, but once more he cut her off " _And_ …I said a lot of things too, things I didn't mean. But I see where you were coming from. We've known each other for all of-what, five days now?". She nodded and he started up again, "So I don't blame you. None of it was true, but…I don't hold it against you".

"I'm sorry. It wasn't fair, to just assume something like that and then throw it in your face" she agreed.

"No, it wasn't, but I understand. And I reacted the way I did, because…well…I do actually care about you. It's hard to explain, but…no one really looks at me the same way you do."

A small thought crossed her mind. She considered all the scandalous, lustful ways she looked at him, even now to an extent; though it was suppressed by the mass of emotions bubbling to the forefront of her brain. She refocused herself back on what he was saying, hanging on his every word.

"You're different than everyone else and…I like that. You mean a lot to me, Astrid, so it cut pretty deep that you thought something else"

"You mean a lot to me too, I'm just not very good at this…"

"It's okay. I said I want you to be happy and I wasn't lying. If you think it's best to quit here, tell me. Just tell me what _you_ want" he pleaded candidly. He spoke so soothingly about it, even as he placed the entire weight of what they had in her hands. He put it up to her so that she wasn't forced into anything, wasn't trapped in anything. She had every bit of control she could have asked for. And she did know what she wanted; she just didn't know how to say it. God, he made it all look so easy.

He was still standing there, watching her with hopeful eyes, waiting for her to answer. When she didn't give him one, he could tell she was having trouble and encouraged her "Just say whatever you're thinking".

She took a moment; considered his words, then hers…and huffed a dry, choked laugh. He looked at her incredulously; but she teased him in a soft and (to his relief) _playful_ voice, "They let saps like you into the Navy?".

"Seriously? After all…" but he swallowed his protestations when she took a big step towards him and tilted her lips up to his mouth. His surprised yelp was muffled, but it quickly melted into a relieved moan. He pressed back into the kiss and held her tightly, to assure himself that she wasn't gone for good just yet. He was still warm and a little sweaty, perhaps a bit self-conscious too, but Astrid didn't seem to mind. For the moment, he didn't mind either, just content to be all-consumed in the tender affections she was giving him.

She pulled away with a barely audible pop. "I'm sorry I assumed there were any other girls" she confessed meekly, before meeting his lips again.

"God, no. You're the only one" he reassured her between kisses.

Before she could stop her stupid mouth from running, she blurted "Well, surely not the _only_ one". She went back to him, but now he wasn't returning the gesture. Only then did she realized what she had just said out loud.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, leaning away from her, though he didn't let her go. He bore a thinly veiled expression of offense. ' _Shit!_ ' Astrid cursed herself. She tried to feign innocent curiosity instead of betraying just how insecure she sounded.

"Well…you know…I'm not your first girlfriend, am I?" she said, trying to come across as nonchalant.

"Do you really want to talk about exes _right now_?" he tested her, making it very clear how ridiculous he thought it was. She once again tried to look aloof, but failed. He could see the genuine desire for an answer in her. He sighed and she watched as his eyes turned a shade darker. "My last year of high-school, out of nowhere this girl asked me out. I barely knew her, but I wasn't about to turn down the only girl who'd ever seemed to like me. Well, turned out that she didn't, at all; could barely stand next to me, actually. She just wanted to be able to say she wasn't single. About a month later she dumped me for an upgrade". He lightened up a bit after he stopped talking, but not entirely. She'd revisit that another time. "So…so what about you?" he asked, blushing slightly in such an oddly Hiccup-y way.

She didn't take time to tell her story. Bluntly she said, "I dated two guys in high school. I was young and stupid. Neither meant anything and they both ended in one dumb way or another in about six months".

"Ah. Good to know?"

She shrugged, and looked at him intently, almost predatorily. "But, Chief Haddock…" she led on purposefully. He gulped and raised a cautious eyebrow. "I can assure you, I don't need any upgrades" she said with a lascivious grin. Her hand rose to cup his jaw and she once again found herself completely engrossed in kissing the man before her.

"Are you sure? The newest model comes out next year" he mumbled against her lips. She laughed with him and it was ecstasy to have him back where she could touch him, and hold him, and kiss him. One day had been far too long without him, especially when they left off with such bitter words.

Speaking of which…

"Ow!" Hiccup whined overdramatically, his shoulder flinching from the punch that landed on his bicep.

"That was for swearing at me the other day! Being a sailor doesn't mean you have to talk like one." She scolded him mockingly, but it lost its weight while she was still contentedly in his arms.

"Okay, I deserved that…"

She kissed him once more for good measure. "…and that" she added, both of them unable to hide their big, shit-eating grins.

 **A/N: So back in April, I decided that I really needed to take a break from writing for a little bit. It was becoming boring and uninspired, so I took a month to figure everything out. When I was finally able to get a chapter out for another story, it came at the perfect time, because immediately after that, finals started. BUT! Good news is: I handed in my last assignment ever for high school yesterday and my summer officially started! That should mean a lot more chapters, now that I have the free time ;)**

 **-Nick (ncham9)**

 **p.s. I hope I'm not too out of practice with this chapter, but I promise, this story will only get better. Trust me. :D**


End file.
